Meeting BTS! (Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jimin, V, Jungkook)
by JessiieMarii
Summary: You are a celebrity trying to expand your popularity overseas. One day during an interview, you manage to do it overnight! Maybe with the help of BTS, your popularity overseas can explode.
1. Chapter 1

ONE

"Who is your celebrity crush?" The host is quite close to me, her eyes wide open.

I'm a celebrity myself. Just recently broke up with my boyfriend of two years. We were together before I even debuted. Ever since we announced our split months ago, I am constantly asked questions like this. Every time I'm asked these kind of questions, I flush.

This talk show I am on is famous for surprising its guests. I am shy to give my answer. What if they send this off to my crush, and they force him to make a response video? What if the response is negative, and he wants nothing to do with me? He is known to be straightforward whenever the conversation is about women. Personally, I always feel he is uninterested in relationships.

Looking down at the floor, I give a small smile. "I'm not sure how familiar people are with K-Pop. There is a group—a Korean boy group—named BTS. They just recently won an award here in the United States. Anyway, there is one member that always makes me blush just by seeing his smile—it's insane! We're close in age, conveniently enough. His name is Jungkook."

The audience goes crazy and the host has a wide smile on her face. "Have you ever met him, or made your feelings known to him? Have you met any of the members?"

I shake my head. "I wouldn't even know what to do if I ever met BTS. This is actually the first time I've ever mentioned my feelings about him."

"We need to get you and those members together! It would make a great episode! After all, we do love surprising our guests here!" Her smile is mischievous.

I immediately cover my face and shake my head.

The interview finally ends and I walk off the stage with the cheers of the audience. I enter the greenroom. My manager, Martin, is waiting for me on the couch. He smiles and finally put down the phone he seems glued to.

"She made a good point out there," he says. "It would be _amazing_ television to get you to meet BTS, or even just one of the members. It would be a great way to expand into South Korea and vice versa. It'd benefit all parties involved."

I shake my head. "No. I would love to meet them, but I don't want to force it or make it a power move. Besides, I have a huge crush on one of the members. My love life shouldn't be a publicity stunt."

He rolls his eyes and is on his phone again with a mischievous look in his eyes. I am genuinely frightened.

Later that night, I am scrolling through my social media. Many members of BTS's fan group, ARMY, are posting videos of my confession to liking Jungkook. Many people have even edited videos together to make it seem like I confessed my feelings to Jungkook and he accepts. Many fanfictions are starting to appear as well. I blush just remembering the awkward interview. I am liking all the posts, but I am dying.

I decide it's finally enough embarrassment and put my phone on the charger, making sure my volume is off so I am not tempted to check it if I receive any messages. I curl up under my blanket and fall asleep as I try to forget the interview.

"Jess." My name is drawn out and said in a high pitch. She's trying to be cute. She's actually very annoying.

Her name is Stephanie. I call her Steph for short. We have been friends for years—since elementary school. However, we have only been living together for a few weeks. When my two year relationship ended, Steph was the first person I told. She was supportive and took me on many adventures to get my mind off the breakup.

I blink open my eyes. Slowly but surely, the blury vision I had finally goes away and I can see Steph sitting at the end of the bed with a huge smile on her face. I already knew what she wanted to talk about. She was a huge BTS fan.

"Jess," She exclaims again.

I give her a small smile. "Yes, Steph?"

She pulls my hand, making me sit up. "You confessed your feelings about Jungkook on that show! You know the popularity of that show! It's recognized internationally, Jess! What if the boys see it? What if he says he feels the same way?"

I shake my head as I stand from my bed. "They won't. Even if they did, I doubt they would even acknowledge what I said. Also, I doubt Jungkook will feel the same way. Look at him and look at me."

She looks me up and down. I am in small shorts and a tank top. My hair is up in a ponytail, but many strands of hair are loose from the hairtie.

"Maybe you're right," she whispers.

We laugh as I tackle her on the bed. As our laughs subside, I can hear my phone vibrating on the bedside table I left it on last night. I pick it up and check the caller ID. I sigh and answer reluctantly.

"This is Jess," I say angrily.

"This is your manager. How'd you sleep? Did I wake you?"

"I know, fine, no."

"I'm gonna need you to get ready. You have a busy day ahead of you. Once you're ready to go, check your social media. You've put yourself in a _very_ good position. Maybe you won't need me anymore. Be quick! The car will be there in an hour!"

Before I can ask any questions, Martin hangs up the phone. I roll my eyes and put my phone back on the table.

"What's up?" Steph asks.

"Work. I have to leave in an hour. It's weird, though. I don't remember having anything scheduled for today. He also told me to check my social media. He never tells me that if I need to be ready quickly. He also said I put myself in a good position."

"After the stunt you pulled last night, you probably have a lot of overseas PR work now. The entire team has wanted to expand your popularity for years and you did it overnight. ARMYs are probably in an online frenzy."

I shrug. "Whatever it is, I need to get ready. I'll see you tonight?"

Steph laughs and gets comfortable in my bed. "If you come home tonight, yeah, I'll see you. I think you're gonna have your hands full today, Jess."

I smile and head for the shower.

Of course I'm being rushed. My shower ran too long and now the team and I are running late. We are at the airport and running to our gate. I still haven't seen Martin, but the team assures me he got a seat on the plane next to mine, so we will have plenty of time to talk. Every time I ask where we are traveling to, I get told Martin will explain. I guess I won't see Steph tonight. I send her a quick text to let her know of all the chaos going on. We finally arrive at the gate and enter the plane. We are all out of breath.

I spot Martin sitting comfortably in his seat. I make my way to him. I still have so many questions. When I sit down, I right away begin asking all the questions I have.

"Martin, why are we traveling to Seoul?"

He chuckles and pulls out his phone. "You didn't check your social media this morning, did you? I thought that was why you were running late, Jess." He scrolls through his phone with a smirk on his face. Finally, he hands me his phone. Something extremely rare.

I grab his phone and read the social media post he has stopped on. It's on BTS's Twitter. Of course the post is in Korean—a language I do not understand. I look to Martin angrily. "You know I can't read Korean. What does it say?"

He smiles and takes his phone back. After scrolling some more, he hands the phone back to me. "I'm surprised Steph didn't tell you about this."

I am now looking at a video from the show I was on just yesterday. I hit play.

"Hello, world!" The woman who interviewed me is on the screen. "Just yesterday, we finally got a confession from the usually _very_ private Jessie Mari. After months of being single, it seems she is ready to step back into a relationship—but only if it's with one special person. His name is Jungkook!" She goes on to explain who BTS is and the success they've had. After all that, she says, "It seems BTS caught news of this! Look what they said on Twitter shortly after Jess's confession!"

The screen suddenly shows the same post Martin showed me earlier.

"For our viewers who can't read Korean, allow me to translate! The post reads: 'Jessie, we would love to meet you! Our Jungkookie is also a huge fan of yours—you're the reason he's been practicing English. However, he isn't your only fan. We hope to see you soon!' Well viewers, tune in tomorrow! Maybe they _will_ meet…soon."

The video is now over and all I can do is stare at the screen. Whatever I got myself into, I'm suddenly very scared and nervous. This is why we're headed to Seoul. I consider running off the plane, but we took off while I was watching the video. I was in so much shock, I never noticed. I finally turn to Martin.

"Am I meeting BTS tomorrow? I told you I wasn't interested in doing something like this. I want to meet them on my own terms, I don't want my love life displayed to everyone like this."

"What do you have to lose, Jess? Jungkook is your dream guy! What if you guys hit it off and get along? What if a relationship develops between you two? Anyways, if Jungkook isn't interested, you have six other guys to pick from. Stop focusing on all the negatives and start looking at some of the positives!"

I shake my head and lean back into my seat, completely exhausted. "Whatever, I give up. You're insane."

He laughs and hands me my earbuds. "You'll thank me in a few hours, Jess. Don't think about it too much."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

We have finally arrived in Seoul. Being able to walk around more than a few feet makes me less anxious about the impending meeting with BTS. As soon as we enter the public space of the airport, my team and I are greeted with dozens of paparazzi and fans. People from many different age ranges are cheering and yelling my name. Martin waves, eating it all up. My heart is in my throat.

Martin pats my back and lowers his lips to my ear so I can hear his instructions over the screaming fans. "You will stand here for a few minutes and allow them to take a few pictures of you. Once they seem satisfied with what they have, we will head to the van that will take us to the studio. Understood?"

All I can do is nod. I am so nervous by all the people that are here. In America, the number of people that wait for my arrival at an airport has never been like this. I clear my throat and stand awkwardly by myself as Martin and my team watch from the sidelines with the group of people. No wonder Martin demanded an outfit change and some makeup. He must have anticipated something like this.

After only five minutes, Martin waves me over. We walk off to the exit and into a white van big enough for the entire team. I shove my backpack off and toss my hair up in a messy bun. Everyone is already on their phone to see what the local blogs are saying about my arrival. The comments range from my outfit to 'what are her intentions?'. I am tempted to check my phone as well, but I resist and keep it in my bag. I lean my head onto the window.

Martin notices and softly pinches my arm. He is being unusually nice to me and it feels awkward. The entire plane ride he checked on me constantly to make sure I was in good spirits. Any plane ride we've had together, we ignore each other and only speak when necessary.

"How are you, Jess? I know you're nervous, but it'll be over soon. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this, but this has been our goal since the beginning. Cheer up, please."

I give him a small smile. "I'll feel better when this is all over with."

He nods and leaves me alone for the entire ride to the studio. After a thirty minute drive, we arrive at the studio. The building is huge and is covered with windows. There is not a single space of wall that doesn't have a window.

I walk behind my team with Martin right by my side. As we walk, I notice more paparazzi with cameras. I try to walk confidently but fail miserably. Martin puts a hand on my shoulder and guides me softly to the entrance of the building.

Once inside, Martin speaks to the women at the front desk. After a brief exchange, they lead us to a greenroom with my name on the door. Just a few doors away, I see another name that almost makes me faint. The other door reads 'BTS'. I walk inside quickly, afraid they'll come out and I'll have to meet them before I am ready.

As I am getting my makeup done, a knock on the door startles everyone. Martin opens it and welcomes a woman into our room. She is Korean, but she speaks in such perfect English that we are all taken aback. She explains the schedule of the show and what to expect. When she is done, she turns to me with a huge smile on her face that makes me nercous.

"Jessie, the boys have just arrived. They're all very eager to meet you. Apparently they're all huge fans of yours. Would you like to meet them now, or would you prefer to wait until we start filming? I asked them what they wanted to do in regards to meeting you and they all agreed the correct thing to do would be to allow you to make the choice."

My eyes shoot over to Martin who is standing right next to me. He smiles and gives me a small shrug. "Up to you, princess. However, I think it'd make great TV to get your genuine reaction to meeting them for the first time."

All I can do is nod. The woman claps her hands and is almost jumping up and down with excitement. It seems everyone is more excited about this encounter than I am. "I will let the boys know. I think they'll be disappointed, but they'll understand. I'll see you out there, Jessie!"

Almost an hour later I am waiting at a door waiting for my que to step out onto the stage of the talk show. I am so nervous; my palms are ridiculously sweaty. Martin stands just a few feet away from me. He is saying reassuring things to me but I can barely hear them over the beating of my heart in my ears. I am only minutes away from meeting BTS. I am only minutes away from being face-to-face with a man I have strong feelings for but have never met.

"Jess?" I notice Martin staring at me with concern in his eyes.

I smile at him as I wipe the sweat from my hands on my dress. "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the doors start to open and the man conducting the interview yells my name. I take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage with trembling legs. How I made it to the couch I will never know.

The man, Tae Min, shakes my hand and seems almost as excited as the fans in the audience. I smile warmly at everyone and I feel my face begin to warm up.

"Jessie!" He also speaks perfect English. "We are so excited to have you on the show! This is probably the most anticipated interview in the show's history. Our viewer count keeps going up! Now, Jessie, did you get a chance to meet BTS before the show?"

I laugh. "Thank you for having me! Seoul has welcomed me so warmly and with open arms. In regards to your question, I have not. I was asked if I wanted to, but we figured it would be best to capture my reaction to meeting BTS for the first time on camera."

"From what I heard, there is a specific member you revealed having feelings for on this show in America. Can you refresh our memories as to who that member is?"

I almost faint. I have to admit to having feelings for Jungkook _again_? I take a deep breath. "Jungkook."

The crowd erupts and I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see the man I've fantasized about meeting for years right in front of me. Jeon Jungkook.

He is beautiful. He is wearing all black: a black button up shirt with black jeans. He has a huge smile on his face and offers the hand that was on my shoulder to me. I unsteadily place my hand in his and he stands me up, taking me into a sudden embrace. I return the hug with jelly arms and legs. When he lets go of me, I fall into the couch and cup my face. I see myself in the monitor just a few feet in front of me. I am red and my mouth is hanging open. I try to close it but I can't. Jungkook is now sitting next to me, his leg just a few inches away from mine. He has his arm behind me, resting on the couch.

Tae Min is also cupping his face and blushing. Now speaking in Korean, he turns his attention to Jungkook. A device that was given to me before the interview is in my ear. The person on the other end of the device is the woman I met earlier. She is there to translate everything that is said on the show. Every member of BTS, except Namjoon, was also given one so they can understand when I speak English.

"Jeon Jungkook! You are being unusually forward with Jessie! Is there a reason for that?"

The audience goes crazy again and I still can't take my hands off my face.

"I'm a huge fan of hers. We all are, actually. I'm not one who can easily hold back."

The audience whoops uncontrollably. I take a quick glance at Jungkook. He smiles at me and winks. I finally remove my hands from my face and stare at Tae Min.

After a few minutes of small talk and a short recap of the last time I spoke about Jungkook, Tae Min finally announces the other members. They all walk out and are met by more cheers than I was. I smile and also do my own bit of cheering. Each member approaches me one by one with a small hug. Taehyung, however, manages to squeeze between Jungkook and I. It's now his arm that is resting behind me on the couch. Jungkook seems unbothered, not saying anything or making any faces to Taehyung. Now that there is some space between Jungkook and I, I can finally breathe and act more like myself.

"Jessie, tell us how you feel about the other members now! We all know how you feel about Jungkook, I'm sure the other members are curious to know your feelings towards them."

I giggle. "Tae Min, you love to cause trouble, don't you? Well, let me go in order from oldest to youngest. Seokjin gives me a motherly vibe. I feel like he would make a great husband, and that he would take great care of me. Yoongi is someone I would go to if I just wanted company, but didn't want to be bothered with small talk or going out. I feel like he's the cool uncle you can say anything to. Hoseok is someone I would go to if I was feeling down. He would be someone I would seek to make me smile. Namjoon strikes me as a father figure. He is someone I can go to if I need advice, but I wouldn't want to approach him about something like boys, whereas with Yoongi, I feel that's something I can speak to him about. Jimin is someone I can talk to like if he was my best friend. Like Yoongi, I feel I can speak to him about literally anything. Jimin is someone I would like to hang out at the mall with or just go to the park. Taehyung, actually, is second place when it comes to having my heart. He is definitely my bias wrecker. As for Jungkook…we all know how I feel about Jungkook."

All the members seem satisfied with the answers I give. The interview continues with Tae Min asking both BTS and I questions that were submitted by fans. They all seem to ask if Jungkook feels the same way about me as I do for him. Every time the question is asked, he laughs and avoids answering. I am a little bummed at first, but I prefer to keep it that way. At the end of the interview, Taehyung stands and takes a group shot of us all with his new photography camera. Right when we think filming is about to wrap up, Tae Min asks us all to sit.

"Bangtan, Jessie, viewers. As you all know, we love to surprise our guests on this show. We have devised a plan that we feel would be great for the highly anticipated release of BTS's new album."

I raise an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about?

"BTS. Your new album releases in just one week from today, correct?"

They all nod.

"There are seven members, correct?"

Again, they all nod. My eyes widen as my mind begins to race. What the hell was planned?

"We have decided to set up dates with Jessie and each of the members individually! Tonight will be the first date of the seven she will go on. Each day she will see a different member, and each date will be different. It will be a combination of what Jessie and the other members have said would make an ideal date. At the end of the week, before the release of the new album, Jessie will tell us which date and member she enjoyed the most."

My jaw is on the floor. The audience is going insane while the boys of BTS—except for Jungkook-are laughing and clapping their hands. Everyone but Jungkook and I seem to enjoy the idea. This was only supposed to be a simple interview and then we were out of each other's hair. How the hell did it become this?!

Namjoon is the first to respond. "I think we all can agree it would be a very funny thing to see. However, I think it would only be appropriate if Jessie decides it's ok."

All eyes are suddenly on me. I search the studio frantically looking for Martin. When my eyes finally find him, he is arguing with one of the producers of the show. He also had no idea this was going to happen. I really hope the boys don't think this was all my idea in order to get a date with all the members.

"Jessie?" Tae Min puts a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn my attention to Tae Min. "T-Tae Min! This is so sudden!"

He laughs and claps his hands. "What'll it be, Jessie?"

I look at each of the boys. Again, everyone but Jungkook is smiling. I take a deep breath and look to Tae Min again. "Umm…y-yes. Let's do it."

From the corner of my eye I see Martin turn to me suddenly. He is clearly annoyed with me.

Tae Min is practically jumping out of his seat and so is the audience. "Alright, Jessie! Who will be the first person you go on a date with?"

I gasp. "I'm choosing?"

He laughs. "No, we just wanted to see that reaction. We all felt it would only be appropriate for you to have Jungkook as your first date."

Jungkook blushes and keeps his eyes on the floor. Tae Min says goodbye to all the viewers. When the audience complains about not knowing the outcome of the date, Tae Min urges everyone to calm down.

"No worries, viewers! Tune in to our webshow in order to view the entire date, and the reactions everyone has at the end of every date!"

Everyone cheers again and the filming wraps up with Jungkook and I walking to the doors we entered from together. All I notice is Jungkook's look of displeasure with all this. I keeps my eyes down and hope for the best on this date.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

We are in the greenroom making an outfit change. I am getting an earful from Martin who is still annoyed with me.

"What the hell was that? First you're saying you don't want to meet the boys, so when I'm trying to avoid seven dates for you, you agree?! I thought this was the last thing you would want! What's the plan here, Jessie?"

I shrug and try to avoid eye contact with Martin. He stares at me intently until there is a knock on the door. He walks off and opens the door. Jungkook walks in and sits in a chair a few feet away from me. He watches as different outfits are bought to me and my makeup and hair are changed. I can't decide what outfit to wear, and Jungkook's curious eyes on me is not making it any easier.

Martin walks over to Jungkook. "Let's allow Jungkook decide."

The team ditches me and shows Jungkook a rack of possible outfits. He walks around the rack with his hands behind his back. He stops suddenly and puts a hand on one of the hangers. He looks to me and then back to the clothes. He pulls the outfit from the rack and walks over to me. It's a black dress that reaches all the way to the floor. It has a slit that reveals my leg just a bit above the knee. Jungkook hovers it in front of me, measuring me up. For the first time since the surprise date was announced, Jungkook smiles. My heart skips a beat.

"This one," he says. "But I think I should also choose a casual outfit for you in case Tae Min has scheduled something crazy."

I nod in agreement, unable to do anything else. He hands the dress to me and makes his way back to the rack. He comes back with black jeans and a white t-shirt. He nods in approval and hands that outfit to me, too.

He nods. "I would wear the jeans first. Maybe I can take you to dinner without the cameras and you can wear that dress."

Jungkook walks out of the greenroom and leaves me with my jaw on the floor. My team rushes to get my hair and makeup done before I get dressed. When I'm ready, we meet BTS in the parking lot of the studio. We chitchat a bit for the camera and pose for pictures. Once the camera men are satisfied, Jungkook and I are get inside a black car that drives us to our secret date location.

I keep my eyes on my lap as I play with my fingers. Jungkook clears his throat and I look up at him slowly. He gives me a small smile. "Jessie. Tell me about yourself."

I take a deep breath and clutch onto my knees. "Call me Jess. All my friends call me Jess. I'm twenty. I live with my best friend of over ten years. I hate my manager, but he's the only other friend I have so I put up with him. I love to read. Um…anything else you want to know?"

"You like living a dangerous life?"

I give him a confused look. "I read books and sleep all day, what are you talking about?"

He unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches over me. His face is only a few inches away from mine. He puts his lips to my ear. "This is all camera work," he whispers. Jungkook then swiftly pulls my seatbelt from behind me. He buckles me in and returns to his side and buckles himself in again. My heart is in my throat. Just camera work? It depresses me. I look around the car and for the first time I see small cameras hidden throughout. I decide to play along with him.

I set a hand on his knee. He gasps softly and quickly turns his attention from the window to me. My heart is racing, but I smirk and talk to him with confidence.

"Tell me about yourself, Jungkook Oppa."

He takes a small breath. "I don't know. I feel like everyone already knows everything about me even though we've never met. I'm twenty-one. I was born in Busan. Um…I don't know."

Jungkook looks out the window, leaning his head on it. I eye him curiously, still keeping my hand on his leg. "Jungkook Oppa."

He turns to look at me. "Yes?"

"I saw you on a television show not too long ago. You said something that really broke my heart."

He looks surprised. "I broke your heart? How?"

I hesitate for a second, but his eyes are on me and haven't left my face since I mentioned his sad words. "You said you feel like you can't speak to people—like you can't be yourself. That really broke my heart. It made me realize how hard it must be on not just you, but everyone, to meet new people and make new friends. It must be especially hard to date."

He looks out the window again and nods slowly. "Yes, I did say that."

Jungkook remains silent the rest of the car ride and I remove my hand from his thigh. It's the most awkward car ride I have ever been in and I try to remain calm for the cameras, but my heart is ready to leap out of my chest.

After almost an hour, we arrive at the beach. The door is opened for both Jungkook and I. We approach the camera crew that was already waiting for us. Tae Min is also there. He greets both Jungkook and I with a smile and points towards the water. A small picnic area is closed off, but there is a huge crowd gathered around it. We walk to it with bodyguards protecting us from any crazed fans.

When we get to the picnic area, a man with a megaphone asks everyone to clear the area as we are about to begin filming. It takes security a few minutes, but the area is finally clear and the crew gathers around to hear the plan for today.

Tae Min, Jungkook, and I are all positioned in front of the cameras. Tae Min stands between Jungkook and I and I'm incredibly grateful. The car ride was agonizing enough.

The director counts down, and Tae Min is ready to host the show again.

"Viewers! We are here at the beach for Jessie's first date! In an interview done just a few months ago, Jungkook was asked where he would take his girlfriend for a date. His response? 'I would like to go to the beach and play in the water.' However, there isn't much games that can be played well in the water with just two people. I think that would get pretty boring. Viewers, Jungkook, Jessie! We have a surprise for you all!"

Suddenly we hear screaming coming from behind us. When I turn, I see the other six members of BTS running towards us. Jungkook smiles when he sees them. Perhaps having his brothers around will help lighten the mood and allow Jungkook to be himself.

The members finally reach where we are standing and Jungkook is much more relaxed.

"I hope you two don't mind that I invited the rest of BTS to join us today!"

I smile. "Of course not. This will be fun!"

Everyone nods in agreement. Tae Min looks pleased with himself. I'm sure this was all his idea.

Tae Min explains the games that we will be playing. Some are in the water, some will be played on the sand. Once he is done, we stop filming and are told to change into swimsuits. We all go into our own changing areas to see what we will wear. My swimsuit is a white onepiece that is lowcut in the front. I feel it is a bit revealing, but my stylists all praise me and I feel more confident.

I go back outside and meet the camera crew on a volleyball court. A woman informs me that I am the first one out and that the boys will be out shortly. Sure enough, after just a few minutes, the members all come out of their changing areas one by one to meet me. Jin and Suga walk over to the court but keep to themselves. However, when RM and J-Hope see me, they walk over and strike up a conversation with me right away. I can't help but notice RM's eyes wandering over me when I speak to J-Hope. When the maknae line reaches the volleyball court, V makes his way to me immediately and almost shoves RM and J-Hope away from me. Jungkook makes his way over to me shyly and doesn't say much while V and I speak.

"You look great, Jessie," V says. "I didn't think they would make you wear something like that. I thought they would have you in something that covered up more since you're around seven guys."

I blush. "Thank you, V. I was a little insecure about the swimsuit at first."

"Don't be. You really look great."

Jungkook rolls his eyes and hits V playfully. "V hyung, stop flirting. This is supposed to be my date with her."

V smiles and puts an arm around Jungkook.

Tae Min finally arrives to the volleyball court and we can finally begin the game. An hour later, the game finally wraps up. We move through all the games and enjoy one another. Many laughs are exchanged. Once all the games that were scheduled for us to play are done, the production team allows us to play in the water without the pressure of the cameras there to catch everything.

We all run in the water and start splashing each other. Suga floats in the water as Jin speaks to him endlessly. J-Hope and Jimin wrestle with one another. V swims over to me and watches them wrestle.

"I think I have an idea for a game," V says.

"Let's hear it."

"Let's play chicken. You know, that game where two people get on the shoulders of someone else and they try to knock each other off the shoulders they're sitting on. Are you up for it?"

I nod. We swim over to RM and Jungkook who are observing everyone. When we tell them about our plan, they agree enthusiastically and call the other members over. The first person I go up against is Jimin. V lifts me up as Jungkook holds Jimin. We wrestle for a bit, but I finally win. I go against all the members and they all let me win.

At the end of it all, we go back to the picnic area where a crew is making some food. We all change, and I am wearing the same casual clothes Jungkook chose for me. When we all go back to the picnic are, the members all say their goodbyes to the cameras and to Jungkook and I. Tae Min motions for Jungkook and I to sit across each other on a picnic table. We sit and a few minutes later we are served a large meal. After all the activity we had today, we are both starving and dive into the food. The cameras are watching us closely, and I feel obligated to begin a conversation.

"Jungkook Oppa."

He looks up from his full plate. "Yes?"

"Did you have a good time today?"

He smiles. "Yes, I really did. For the first time, I feel like I was able to be myself around someone other than the guys. You made me laugh a lot, and I was able to make you laugh, too. When I meet people for the first time, I can hardly speak to them. I apologize for being so cold towards you earlier on our way over here. I've never had someone I admire as my date."

I blush and return my attention to my plate. "Yes, thank you for allowing me in. I really felt like I knew all of you my entire life. I had an amazing time. As for earlier, I understand. It was very nerve-wracking. I'm glad you ended up having a good time, though."

We continue eating exchanging laughs again. He compliments me and flirts the entire time. I try to return the favor for the cameras—and of course because I like him—but I am nowhere near as smooth as him.

After the meal, Jungkook takes my hand and walks me back to the car we both arrived in. He opens the door for me, but before I can get inside, he grabs my wrist. I turn to him.

"Jess…"

"Yes?"

He bites his lip and lowers his eyes. "I would like to do this again sometime. But just the two of us, if you don't mind."

My face flushes and my heart is in my throat. "J-Jungkook Oppa."

"You can just call me Oppa, Jess."

I gulp. "Oppa."

He smiles warmly. "May I have an answer before you get in the car? I'm afraid Tae Min has prepared a separate car for me to go in since we're staying in different places."

I nod. "I would like that."

He flashes his signature bunny smile. "Thank you. I have to say I'm not too thrilled about you having to go out with the other members, but I didn't know I would like you this much when I agreed to it in the greenroom. I'll see you another day."

Jungkook kisses my cheek and motions for me to get in the car. When I am inside comfortably, he closes the door and watches the car drive off.


	4. Christmas with BTS

TWO.5

I wake up and feel as though everything that happened the day before was a dream. I spent the day with all the boys of BTS. Jungkook wanted to see me again without the cameras. I blush just remembering it all.

Martin bursts into my room suddenly. I jump and put my hand on my heart to keep it from leaving my chest. He is still in his pajamas, but he rushes over to my bed with his phone in his hand. That thing seemed to be glued to his hand.

"Martin! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Jess, shut up! I'm about to give you another one!"

I raise an eyebrow. "What did Tae Min do?"

He shakes his head, eyes still glued to his phone. "Nothing, for once! They're giving you and the boys a break after each date. BTS, I'm afraid, doesn't want a break from you, though. They're the ones who are giving you a heart attack today!"

"Can you please just tell me what's going on, Martin?"

Martin scoots closer to me and shows me a text he has received. Unfortunately, it's in Korean.

"This is from the boys' manager. He said they all really enjoyed your company yesterday. They want to invite you to their dorm tonight to celebrate the holidays with them. They don't get to invite people over often, so they hope you accept."

All I can do is blink. It takes me forever to finally find my voice. "M-Martin. You're kidding."

He shakes his head. "Shall I accept? They're waiting for our response, Jess."

I gulp. "Yeah, accept. Tell them I'm beyond grateful. Can I bring you along?"

"I was invited, too. No worries!"

I nod and watch Martin type away on his phone as I imagine what the night will be like.

A few hours later, I am on the doorstep of BTS' dorm. Martin is holding a bottle of champagne as I fiddle with the strap on my purse. We rang the door bell and are waiting for someone to let us in. The door is decorated with a wreath while the steps leading up to the door were lit up with Christmas lights on the floor.

Finally, the door is opened by Park Jimin. Butterflies form in my stomach immediately.

Jimin smiles at me warmly and swings the door opened. He opens his arms to me and wraps himself around me tightly.

"Jess! I'm happy you're here!" He lets me go and turns his attention to Martin. "Martin, I'm glad you came, too! We were hoping you would come, we didn't want Jess to feel like a stranger. We wanted someone she knew around us so she could be herself around us."

Martin nods and shakes Jimin's hand. After the handshake, Jimin takes the bottle of champagne from Martin. "Thank you for inviting us. You boys are too kind."

Behind Jimin, I hear some of the other members asking who is at the door. Jimin smiles again and waves us inside. "Jess, everyone is so excited to see you. Jungkook wouldn't stop talking about your night together. I heard you really got him to come out of his shell."

As we turn a corner, we suddenly bump into Jungkook. He looks surprised to see us as he was in the middle of yelling to Jimin, asking if Martin and I were at the door. He scratches the back of his head and moves out of the way to let us go by him.

"Jess," Jungkook says. "You really came."

I blush immediately and keep my eyes on the floor. "Of course. Martin and I were bored in that hotel room anyway. We figured we'd enjoy ourselves more here."

He nods. "I understand. We've spent plenty of holidays in a hotel room in another country. It isn't very exciting, is it?"

I shake my head.

Jimin and Jungkook now lead us to the living room. It is spacious with a high ceiling. There are white couches surrounding a coffee table facing a large flatscreen mounted on the cream walls. The boys are all scattered around the living room. Jin, RM, and Suga are all in the kitchen area sitting at the island near the couches. The rest of the members are either sitting on the couch watching tv or are on the floor leaning on the couches. When they all see Martin and I, they smile and come to greet us. Taehyung practically pushes everyone out of his way to grab my wrist and walk me to the kitchen. The stoves are all on and have pans on them, each one cooking something different.

Taehyung gives me a sample of everything that is being cooked. He askes me 'do you like it?' after everything I taste. I smile and nod every time.

"Jin cooked most of it," Taehyung says. "He asked us all to help prep something, but since I'm so bad in the kitchen, he asked me to just set the table."

I smile. "I can't wait to try everything! Seokjin Oppa, everything is so good! You should teach me how to cook sometime, I'm terrible at it!"

Jin nods. "Of course, whenever you'd like. Maybe we can squeeze it in when it's our turn to go on our date."

Jungkook walks over to me, grabs my wrist, and walks me to the dining table. It is glass and long enough to seat all of us comfortably. The chairs are white and go passed our heads. He motions me to sit down between him and Martin.

"Jess," Jungkook says. "Let us serve you tonight. After we're done eating we can open presents. Sound like a plan?"

I nod and eagerly await my plate. Each member drops something off in front of me. When Suga reaches me, he puffs his cheeks shyly. "We decided each member could make something they enjoy eating around the holiday season and give you some to try. Hope you came with an empty stomach."

Finally, everyone sits down and we're all ready to eat. Jungkook and I giggle as we have our own private conversation away from everyone. J-Hope, who is sitting across from me, interrupts every once in a while to ask questions about me in order to get to know me. Jungkook doesn't mind at first but he looks more annoyed every time he interrupts.

After our meal, we all sit around and continue to have small talk. Jungkook mentions opening gifts every once in a while, but everyone speaks over him and we speak for over an hour.

We finally move over to the tree that's set up in the corner of the living room near the stairs. The tree is surrounded by presents wrapped in colorful paper. We all sit on the floor as RM passes out gifts to everyone. Once we all have our gifts, we all start opening presents. I receive name brand clothes from each member and I feel overwhelmed by their generosity. All I was able to get them were small figurines from different shows they all like. I feel as though my gifts are inferior to what they gave me.

Jungkook puts an arm around me and puts his temple against mine. He points my attention to Taehyung who is pointing his camera at us. "Say cheese!" Jungkook says.

We all gather around the tree and take pictures together as a group. After that, Taehyung insists that I take pictures with each member individually. By the end of it all, my cheeks are achingand I'm glad the photoshoot is over.

Martin leaves before I do, claiming he has to be up earlier than the rest of us to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow's date. I decide to stay and chat with the maknae line as all the older members go to bed one by one. At the end of the night, it is just Jungkook and I sitting on the floor wrapped up in our own blankets.

"Jess."

I meet his gaze. "Yes?"

He blushes slightly. "You look beautiful tonight. Just thought I'd let you know."

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

We sit like that for a few minutes until I finally fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR

I wake up on the floor wearing the same outfit from last night. I try to stretch, but a weight on my arm prevents me from it. When I look to see what the weight is, I sit up quickly in a panic. Jungkook, who was resting his head on my arm, is startled awake and also sits up in a panic. When I look behind him, Namjoon is leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Jungkook follows my gaze and stands as soon as he sees Namjoon.

"Hyung!"

Namjoon makes his way to Jungkook and hits his arm playfully. He's holding a mug and he extends it towards me. "Did you kids have fun last night after we all went to bed?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "No!"

I take the mug from Namjoon. "You didn't have fun last night?"

Jungkook's eyes meet mine. "That's not what I meant! We had a good time-"

Namjoon's eyes widen. "Oh? So you kids did have some fun last night."

"Hyung! You know what I mean!"

I giggle and Namjoon laughs at Jungkook who is now jumpy from our teasing. "Jungkook, I get it. I was just teasing you guys. I know you're too much of a gentleman to try anything with Jessie. We raised you well, I think."

I blush.

Namjoon turns his attention to me again. "Jessie, you should make your way to your hotel before the rest of the guys catch you here."

I nod and finish my coffee quickly. It wasn't made the way I like, but beggars can't be choosers and I finish it with a smile on my face. Besides, the leader of BTS just made me coffee! I can't reject it!

I check my phone and notice my battery is low. I have a few missed calls from Martin and a few text messages. His most recent text, sent just thirty minutes before I woke up, says 'where the hell are you? Come back to the hotel and call me as soon as you see this! I'm going to kill you!'. I stand up and bow to Namjoon.

"Namjoon Oppa, thank you for the coffee. It was really good! Martin is pretty upset, so I should follow your advice and get out of here."

Jungkook walks me out of the apartment. He embraces me and waits outside with me until Martin pulls up. The guys exchange a few words before Martin finally drives off.

"Jessie, what the hell happened last night?"

I roll my eyes. "Nothing. Literally. After everyone left, Jungkook and I stayed in the living room and talked. I must've fallen asleep while he was talking to me."

Martin shakes his head. "You are so lucky their apartment owners don't leak gossip! You're so lucky their staff is loyal to them! Do you know what would've happened if a pap caught you leaving their place with the same clothes on from the night before? Never do that again! Not here, not in America, not anywhere! Understand?"

I nod and throw my hands up. "Ok, I'm guilty! Look, I know I screwed up, I'm sorry!"

He takes a deep breath. "Let's just get you to the set for today's taping. There's no time to get you home first. I hope we make it there before Tae Min. He's more loyal to his career than he is to the career of BTS."

Thirty minutes later we are near a parking garage near a large music building. There are fans everywhere ready to catch the first glimpse of their favorite celebrities. Martin curses under his breath.

"Jessie, we cannot let you do the walk of shame. At least not yet! Check the back seat, I think I might have an emergency outfit for you back there somewhere."

I glare at him. "Not yet? Emergency outfit? Creep."

"Can we talk about ethics later? Hurry the hell up!"

I reluctantly climb into the back seat while cursing at Martin under my breath. Luckily the windows to his black SUV were limo tinted. Nobody would ever be able to see the action going on inside the car. I find a duffle bag with jeans and a t-shirt inside. It's a simple style and would look like something I threw on just to get to our filming location. I change quickly. "Don't look, creep!"

Martin flips me off over his shoulder.

After a few hours, I am met in a lobby area by Tae Min and a quiet Min Yoongi. They are both wearing casual clothes, as am I. Min Yoongi is wearing black jeans with a black shirt with a yellow logo from a famous nineties band. He topped it off with a red flannel shirt folded off right at his elbows. I am wearing a black romper with a green flannel and black converse. We bow to each other before Tae Min finally begins hosting the episode.

"Jessie! How was your date with Jungkook? Were the sparks flying?"

Min Yoongi interrupts when he notices me beginning to blush. "Tae Min Hyung! I think it would be extremely rude for her to talk about her other date before ours even starts! I don't want to get jealous so quickly!"

Tae Min gasps and laughs loudly. "Suga! I know what you are trying to do!"

Tae Min takes the hint and continues on to explain what today's date will consist of. Min Yoongi will write raps dissing one another. We will perform them in front of the other members and whoever they vote as the most savage, wins. Whoever loses will have to write a ballad to the winner. A dinner will follow and the winner will get to choose the place.

Min Yoongi and I first start off by getting to know each other first. We needed information about one another if we were to roast each other on stage.

"Jessie, you start."

I nod. "Ok. I'm Jessie. I have two cats. I am absoloutely obsessed with them."

He stops me. "I think I know everything I need for this rap."

I get annoyed and glare at him. "Whatever. Tell me about yourself."

He smirks. "Min Yoongi. Genius."

We continue talking for almost an hour before we are told it is time to move away from each other to write our raps. When we perform them, Yoongi raps about me being a lonely cat lady. At the end of the battle, I lose and I'm stuck writing a ballad for Yoongi. After the performance, Yoongi is hunched over on the floor from embarrassment for me. It is more torture for him than a reward, and I end up loving the fact that I lost. Who else can say they made Yoongi fall to the floor?

For dinner, Yoongi chooses a restaurant that has the food made in front of you. I can't understand the menu, so I tell Yoongi to order his favorite foods. I want to try so many things while in South Korea.

After our food is prepared, it is just Yoongi and I sitting in a private room inside the restaurant. We sit next to each other while he describes everything that is in front of us to me. I am drooling just looking at all the food.

We finally dig in and everything tastes amazing. Yoongi and I have to keep apologizing for stuffing our faces and we eventually we give up being polite and totally pig out. Luckily, no cameras were with us. This was the one portion of the date where we got to be completely alone, no cameras.

Once we're done eating, Yoongi moves across from me at the tables and pulls out a small black polaroid. "Jessie, can I?"

I blush. "I don't know. Why would you want to waste a film with me?"

He rolls his eyes. "I had a good time. I like to take photos after I've had a good time."

"What if you would've had a bad time?"

"I wouldn't have asked for a picture."

I believe him. I nod in agreement still blushing. I give him a shy smile and he takes my picture right away. The films develops slowly but we both end up liking it a lot. I somehow convince him to let me take a picture of him. He also blushes slightly and gives me his signature gummy smile. We sign our pictures and put them into our wallets.

"Jessie, I'm serious. I really had a good time. I've never laughed as much as I did with you, and I really felt like I could be my true self. All the members have expressed that. We all know your heart belongs to Kookie anyway, we all understand and accept it. Well, everyone except Tae, I think."

Nervously, I laugh and cover my face. "I had a great time! I swear you're all really great! The way you write lyrics, it really inspired me to do better in my career. It really lit up my inspiration again!"

"We should collaborate someday. I'd love to combine our skills."

I throw my arms around him excitedly. I notice right away how still he is and I jump off him quickly. "I'm sorry Yoongi Oppa!"

He smiles. "Just call me Oppa," he says as he stands, offering his hand to help me stand as well. I take it and he walks me to my car, just like Jungkook did. The cameras are on us again. When we get to the car, Yoongi gives me another gummy smile.

"Jessie, thank you again for tonight. It was really a lot of fun. I can't wait for potential projects. Let's work hard this year and do great things!"

Off camera, a producer behind Yoongi encourages me to wrap my arms around him in a hug. I shoot her a quick dirty look. Yoongi hugs me suddenly and it feels like he has eyes behind his head. I hug him tightly and feel like I am on cloud nine.


	6. A Birthday With BTS

(Can I be annoying for a second? First, I'm sorry for updating this so late! I've been busy with work, but my schedule should be back to normal soon and I'll update this story once a month, on or before the 27th. Second, my birthday is on the 23rd! Just like I did when it was Christmas, I want to go ahead and throw in a birthday chapter! I'm still working on the next date and didn't want to keep people waiting for another chapter. I was starting to lose readers because I took so long to update! The next date will be coming soon, get ready ;) )

FOUR.5

Today I wake up to my cell phone ringing on the bedside table. I reach over sleepily, barely able to open my eyes. I stare at my phone but the number on the caller ID is not saved to my contacts. The number doesn't look familiar either. I answer the call out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

I'm suddenly wide awake. This voice is familiar. "J-Jeon Jungkook?"

He chuckles. "You can just call me Oppa, Jess. You don't have to be so proper with me or any of the guys. I promise we don't care."

I laugh nervously. "Oppa. How did you get my number?"

"Oh Jess, I'm sorry this may be a bit creepy. I asked Martin for your number. I hope I'm not freaking you out!"

"Oh no! Of course not. How can I help you?"

Jungkook hesitates slightly. He stumbles over his words before he finally blurts everything out. "I overheard your team talking about planning something for your birthday after your tour in Korea. When is your birthday?"

Why would Jungkook care about when my birthday is? We've only just met. Could he really be this interested in me? "Actually, my birthday is today. I think Martin was going to ask around for restaurant recommendations. He usually takes me out on my birthday, he's really sweet. Who knows if we'll do that here, though."

"Today? Jess, you should have told us! We would have loved to take you out, help you experience Korea with a few locals! Maybe, if Martin doesn't take you out, I can show you around? Maybe we can celebrate your birthday together?"

My jaw drops. At the same moment, Martin burst through my door. He is very loud and is embroiled in a phone call. I signal him to shut up, but he rolls his eyes and carries on with his conversation.

"Jess? I'm sorry, was that too forward? Is that Martin? You must be busy discussing your birthday plans. I'm sorry, I should've known you would be too busy tonight. Martin is traveling with you, you already have someone to celebrate your birthday with."

I pick up one of my shoes that are laying around and throw it at Martin. He flips me off and mouths curse words in my direction.

"Jungkook Oppa!" Martin hangs up on the phone and cuts his conversation short. I roll my eyes as he finally understands why I needed him to be quiet. "I'm sorry, Martin didn't know I was on the phone. Since he's already here, let's ask him if he has any plans for he and I tonight."

I look at Martin with serious eyes. "Martin. Did you make any dinner plans for us tonight to celebrate my birthday tonight?" I raise my eyebrows.

He gives me a knowing nod with a smirk. "No Jess, with all this sudden publicity I didn't have the time to plan anything. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you as soon as we get back to the states."

'Thank you' I mouth. "Did you hear that?"

He chuckles softly. "I did. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes. I can't wait."

I step out of the walk-in closet nervously. Martin is sitting on the edge of the bed typing away on his phone. When he hears me close the door of the closet, Martin's fingers freeze, and he looks up at me slowly. His jaw drops when he sees me.

My hair is in beachy curls coming down over my shoulders. My dress is a pink nude color that clings to my body. My heels are nude and only a few inches tall. I am clumsy as it is, no need to increase the chances of me hurting myself.

I am wearing a silver necklace with a single pearl and a small bangle bracelet on my left wrist. On my right ring finger, I have a band ring with diamonds all around it.

"I'm surprised you can pull off an outfit like that. You always wear jeans and a t-shirt."

I nod. "I hope Jungkook doesn't think I'm trying too hard. Do I look ok?"

He rolls his eyes. "You look fantastic! Stop second-guessing yourself!"

There's suddenly a soft knock at the door. I take in a quick breath and motion Martin to the living room area of our hotel suite. He slips into his room quietly as I open the door. There he is, Jeon Jungkook. He is wearing black dress pants and a black button up tucked into them. He is wearing a large watch on his right wrist. On that same side, in his hand, he is holding a gift bag and balloons. In the other, he is holding a small box with a picture of a cupcake on the front.

Jungkook grins shyly. "I hope you don't mind that I got you a few things. Each member asked me to say happy birthday to you for them."

He hands me my gifts and I tell him to come inside as I put everything down before we head out. We finally head out to a black car. He opens the back door for me and I slip in quickly. He makes his way to the other door and I can't help but remember our first car ride together. I smile to myself at the memory.

Luckily this car ride is livelier. He asks me about my life growing up, how I got to this level of fame. We exchange pleasant memories we have of our childhood. He tells me how growing up in the spotlight has changed him, some changes for the best and some for the worst. We both agree it is annoying getting recognized everywhere we go, but we can't help but be happy when a fan asks for a picture or an autograph.

We finally arrive at a flashy restaurant. Our driver drops us off at the entrance and we're rushed inside to avoid any potential paparazzi that may be waiting for us. Once inside, we're guided to a private room with a dinner table for two set up in the middle of it. There is a single rose on the table and a chandelier hangs over the table. I gasp at how beautiful the room is.

Jungkook smiles, pleased with my reaction. "I hope this isn't too over the top."

I smile as Jungkook takes my hand and leads me to a chair. He pulls the chair out for me and moves to sit across from me after I'm sat down.

A waiter enters our room every few minutes to take our order and bring our order. When he finally announces he will leave us alone until we call for him, Jungkook scoots closer to me and seems more laid back. I purposely speak softer than before so he can lean in closer to hear me. He's not dumb and knows what I'm doing, but he plays along anyway. I don't think either one of us minds.

He makes a joke that has me in tears. I grab his arm and laugh into his shoulder. When I look up, his face is only a few inches away from mine. We hold each other's gaze for what seems like an eternity before he smiles and snaps me out of my trance.

Jungkook clears his throat as I move away from him. "My mother always taught me to never kiss a girl until I've asked her to be my girlfriend. I don't want to disrespect you in any way."

I smile. "I wouldn't have felt disrespected."

His eyes widen and his ears are bright red. It makes me smile even more. "Sh-shall we leave? I want to take you somewhere else."

I nod.

We soon leave and make our way to a small bridge in a park. The bridge goes over a small pond that has people floating below in small boats. They have lanterns in their boats and pass under us quietly. Most people in the boats are couples and are cuddling with one another. I feel completely at peace in that moment.

Jungkook watches me as I watch the boats. I pretend not to notice, but from the corner of my eye I can see the glances he steals. I finally look over at him and catch him staring at me. He tries to look away to play it off and I pretend not to notice again.

"This has been such an amazing day. Thank you, Jungkook Oppa."

He shakes his head. "Just Oppa is ok, Jess."

I rest my head on his arm. "I'm going to miss all of you when my time here is over."

"I hope you miss me the most."

I smile and close my eyes, listening to the water move below us. "Of course."

The night has finally come to an end and Jungkook is walking me to my car that will take me to my hotel. Jungkook hesitates to open the door for me. I stare at him.

"Oppa?"

He keeps his eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry, but I don't want the night to end. I feel like I can be myself around you. I like the way I feel when I'm around you. I miss you when you leave."

I bite my lip nervously. My heart is in my throat. Jeon Jungkook of BTS misses me. He likes being around me. He enjoys my company. "What do you suggest we do?"

He finally lifts his eyes and meets my gaze. "Security is tighter at the dorms. Do you want to come over? Maybe you can spend the night again?"

Without even thinking, I utter out only one word. "Yes."

Jungkook smiles widely and grabs my hand, rushing toward his car. When we get in, the driver looks confused. He doesn't ask any questions, however, and he takes us to the dorms.

When we arrive, Jungkook sneaks me up to his room. He flicks on the light and I can see all the electronics stacked meticulously on shelfs. He lets me wander around his room to check out everything on the walls and shelfs. He loves how impressed I am and explains what each electronic is and what it does. It all mostly relates to music producing, of course.

He offers me some clothes and leaves me alone in his room so I can change out of my fancy clothes. When he comes back into his room, I apologize for my appearance.

"I went from a seven to a three, didn't i?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course not."

Jungkook and I stand around awkwardly. It was fun to think of one day sharing a bed with Jungkook, but now that it is actually a possibility, I feel awkward and don't know what to do.

He turns the light off and grabs my hand. Jungkook climbs into bed, bringing me with him. We both lay on opposite sides of the bed, not saying anything to one another. The quiet breathing coming from Jungkook eases me to sleep and I can't help the smile that remains on my face as I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

FIVE

Before I even check my phone, I know I'm going to hear an earful from Martin. I spent the night with Jungkook, and although it was innocent, I felt like we committed a huge sin. We fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, but I woke up on his chest with his arm wrapped around me. He begins to stir as he starts to wake up. When his eyes are open, his sleepy gaze meets mine and he smiles warmly.

"Good morning." He seems to suddenly realize how we are laying and quickly shuffles to the other side of the bed.

I return his smile. "Morning."

Jungkook stands and leaves the room so I can get dressed again. I finally decide to check my phone and I shockingly have not received anything from Martin. Once I'm all dressed, I open the door and let Jungkook back inside. Since he snuck me in, I tried to be fast so he wouldn't look awkward standing outside of his room. When I open the door, however, I see Namjoon speaking to Jungkook. He does a double take when he sees me on the other side of the door.

Namjoon doesn't greet me with a warm smile. Instead, he seems upset as his cheerful tone disappears. "Jess. What are you doing here so early?"

I clear my throat to answer, but Jungkook interjects. "We fell asleep. I asked her to come here after our night celebrating her birthday. When she fell asleep, I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. It was my fault. She is leaving now, though."

Namjoon knows he's lying, but he shakes his head and the look of annoyance he had fades away. "Jess, Jungkook, I don't mean to be rude, but this is serious. You guys can't get caught doing stuff like this. Since you're already here, Jess, why don't you have breakfast with us and ride with us to the studio to film for today? Just be sure to let Martin know if you do join us."

With that, Namjoon leaves. Jungkook turns to me with a sheepish smile. "He's right, though. Dating for idols is so much more complicated than it is for American celebrities. We're not allowed to date, at least not publicly. But how about you join us? We haven't had people over for breakfast in a while, it'll be fun."

I nod. "Sure. I'll call Martin."

When I make my way into the kitchen, all the members are already at the dinning table. Everyone except Yoongi and Taehyung are loud and speaking over one another. Yoongi is sipping a coffee while scrolling through his phone. Nobody bothers to try to get him off his phone. There is food spread out across the table, but Yoongi only munches on a pastry. Taehyung is listening to all the members speak. Every once in a while, he will interject, but he seems content with just listening.

Nobody seems surprised by my presence and there is already an empty chair waiting for me at the table. Someone must've already informed the guys about my spending the night. I hope I don't get an earful from them.

Luckily, I don't. Jin is sitting across from me and he smiles at me. "I hope you're ok with the breakfast I made. We don't usually eat breakfast together like this, but RM thought it'd be nice since you're here. I decided to go with a traditional American breakfast, just for you!"

I smile and thank him. Taehyung interjects. "Jin Hyung, she has eyes! You don't have to explain the food to her."

We all laugh and I finally get to eating.

Once we're at the studio, the van we're in takes us to a back entrance without paparazzi. I can't be seen with the guys so early in the morning, people will start to get suspicious.

I make my way to my dressing room and Martin is already waiting for me. He asks for details about the date, and I can't help but let everything spill out. He gets just as giddy as I imagine Steph would if she knew about any of this. Unfortunately, because she's not a part of the team, I have not been allowed to tell her about my extra time with Jungkook. Only Martin, and now the BTS members, know about it.

My stylist put my hair in a complicated braid while my makeup is soft and natural. I put on a white romper with a floral pattern all over it. There's a small keyhole near my chest that shows just enough cleavage to grab someone's attention, but not enough to make me look unprofessional. I accompany the romper with silver bangles and nude heels.

I make my way to the parking lot to meet the member I am going on a date with today. I am first greeted by Tae Min. There are four very large black curtains held together by racks in the form of a square. Tae Min explains that the next guy I'm going on a date with is hiding in that square of curtains and will come out once he gives the member the que. We begin filming, and once he recaps what we are doing, he excitedly turns to me.

"Jess, I believe this date is the most anticipated date for our viewers! They're all so excited to see what this member is like on a date." He turns to the curtains and smiles widely. "Member, will you please reveal yourself to Jess!"

I can't help but smile when I see him. Jin walks to me but doesn't neglect the camera. He sends his famous air kisses to the audience at home. The guy I described as a motherly figure is going to take me out on a date and I can't wait.

We arrive at a restaurant but instead of going to a table, we are led to the kitchen area. We are finally told what our date will be. We both have an hour to make a special dish and present it to one another. I am already predicting my dish will come out horrendous since I am not much of a cook, but I put on a brave face and make my way to my side of the kitchen.

Once the hour is up, we present our dishes. Jin has decided to go the more traditional route and make kimchi. I made a noddle dish that was quick and easy—I took only thirty minutes to make it and watched Jin cook for the remaining time.

Rather than go to a restaurant to have a proper meal to talk over, we stay in the kitchen and eat each other's dishes. The cameras leave, and our private date finally begins.

Jin feeds me the food I made for him, and I do the same. We laugh when we drop food and Seokjin is already busy telling his dad jokes. As bad as the jokes are, I can't help but laugh along with him. His signature laugh is contagious.

We are finally done eating and decide to sit around to talk a little bit longer before meeting with the crew again.

"Jess, I don't believe our relationship is going to go beyond this, is it? I mean, you mentioned seeing me as a motherly figure. That's not really someone you can date, is it?"

I smile. "I'm sorry, but I think you're right. You're so wonderful to be around, though—you all are! I just think Jungkook and I are already committed to something more once all this is over."

He returns the smile. "Yeah, I figured. You're already spending the night, so I bet it's getting pretty serious!"

I stare at him in shock.

Jin laughs. "Don't look so shocked, everyone knew something was up. There was no way you showed up at the dorms so early, you had to have slept over. Besides, RM is the one who told me you spent the night. He asked me not to tell any of the other guys, though."

I nod. "Right."

Jin stands from his chair and offers his hand out to me. I take it and follow him out to the crew that is waiting for us by the cars that will now take us back to our destinations.

Before the cameras begin filming again, Tae Min approaches us and instructs Jin to hold my hands before opening the car door for me. He suggests Jin say a few sweet words to me before I get in the car, but ultimately let's Jin decide how he wants the date to end.

Once the cameras are rolling again, Jin does as he was told and holds my hands in his. "Jess, thank you for the food today. It was so good, I wanted seconds! Please cook for me like that again!"

I blush. "Thank you, Seokjin Oppa. I really had a good time with you tonight. The food was delicious. I'll cook for you again as long as you do the same for me!"

We smile at one another briefly before he takes me in a sudden embrace. He brings his lips to my ear.

"It's a shame you're so hooked on Jungkook. I think we could've made a cute couple."


	8. Chapter 8

FIVE.5

As usual, it was our day to relax from filming. For the first time since meeting BTS, I didn't have any of the members asking to see me today. I was disappointed, but I understood. Last time I met with one of them I ended up spending the night. They must be trying to avoid something like that from happening again. Nobody could find out the boys and I were inseparable.

As if they read my mind, my phone starts to ring. When I answer, I hear Jimin giggling and Jungkook in the background with his signature cackle. I smile widely.

"Hello?"

Jimin suddenly stops laughing. "Jess! Good morning! I hope we didn't wake you, Jungkook was just really eager to speak to you."

"If he was so eager to speak to me, why are you calling me, Jimin Oppa?"

"Just Oppa is fine. Anyway, he was too shy to pick up the phone himself. I wonder how he got your number, though. He's the only member that has it. Of course he hasn't shared this information with us."

Jungkook begins to argue with Jimin, and I can't help but to smile the entire time. It was funny to me how close they were. It was nice to see it wasn't all just for the cameras—they genuinely were all friends.

Jimin finally directs his words to me again. "Jess, some of the guys were thinking of heading to an arcade tonight. Want to come along? Bring Martin, too. Our manager has something he wants to discuss with him. Besides, I like Martin."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! Of course, I'll come! Who is going?"

"Me. Jungkook. Tae. Maybe even Jin Hyung. He's been playing a lot of games lately and wants Jungkook to give him some pointers. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you guys later tonight!"

"Bye Jess!" Both the guys yell.

Martin and I approach Jimin with smiles on our faces. It's funny how contagious his smile is. Jimin embraces me tightly and shakes Martin's hand. He leads us over to a shooting game where Taehyung and Jungkook are playing against one another. Jin watches from a distance, cheering on Taehyung because Jungkook is good at everything and doesn't need the cheering. Jin seems to be the only one to notice I have arrived. He bows to me and I return the gesture. He pulls me aside from the guys while Martin and their manager also move away from the group.

Being alone with Jin after the date felt awkward. He felt we could be a couple, and I wasn't sure if that was just for the cameras or if he really meant it. Jungkook was only a few feet away from us, I hope Jin doesn't try anything funny!

"Jess, about last night…"

I gulp. "Yes, Seokjin Oppa?"

He grabs my hands in his. My heart stops. From the corner of my eye I see Jimin watching us with a smirk on his face.

"What I said, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable! It wasn't like me at all, and I know that! Before we go on our dates, the camera people tell us to end the date on some really cheesy or heart-fluttering note. I know we're better off as good friends, and I hope you can feel comfortable around me."

Jin's words send an uneasy feeling through my body. Was the things Jungkook said on our first date also lies? Something the producers told him to say to me? I must be crazy to think this way. Jungkook and I spent the night together. He spent my birthday with me. Could all that be an act, too? No way.

I give him a small smile anyway. "Thank you for clearing that up. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel kind of weird hearing you say that. I think we all can be great friends."

We make our way back to the group and this time, all the guys are watching us. Jungkook looks uneasy and quickly makes his way to my side and in between Jin and I. The gesture makes me smile, but only for a moment. I still feel uneasy.

Jimin and Tae walk ahead of Jungkook and I while Jin follows closely behind. We make our way to a pinball machine and we all take turns trying to beat one another's high score. Jin scores the lowest while Jungkook beats us all. No surprise there.

Jungkook and I make our way to a racing game and we play against one another. While we play, Jin and Tae are playing air hockey at a table right next to us. Jimin walks away and returns with nothing but junk food. We all dig in and continue taking turns on all the different games. Two hours later, we've all played every game in the arcade and are stuffed from all the junkfood.

As if they knew, both managers return from their conversation. Nothing is said at first and we all leave the arcade and make our way to a food truck a few blocks away. There is a sitting area with a table big enough for all of us, so we all sit together and eat our food happily. Even though we all said we were stuffed, we ate everything on our plate.

Jin clears his throat and puts down his chopsticks. "Managers."

They both look up.

"I'm sure we're all curious to know what your meeting was all about. You guys had some business to discuss. May I ask if it had anything to do with us?"

Tae laughs. "Jin Hyung, of course it has to do with us! Both our managers are meeting up, who else could it be about? I think you can just ask directly."

Jin nods. "Managers, what business are you two planning for us all?"

Our managers give each other a look before Martin decides to speak up.

"Your manager was speaking to me about our…sleeping arrangements? Apparently RM was thinking it'd be best for Jess and I to stay in the dorms. Save us some money, and save the studio we all meet up at transportation costs. Luckily your dorms have very high security and are loyal, so no pictures would leak. What do you guys think? Jess?"

My heart is in my throat. The guys all nod and agree we should stay with them for the remainder of our stay in Korea. Everyone looks to me for my response.

Jimin grabs my hand. "Jess, if it makes you uncomfortable, it's ok to say no. We all just pushed the idea on RM anyway. We all get along with you so well, and we all love being around you. You two would each have your own place to stay, so what do you say?"

I look to Martin. "You're ok with this? If you prefer to stay in the hotel, we can."

He shakes his head. "It's totally up to you. Wherever you go, I go."

I gulp. "Ok. Yeah. Let's do it."

The guys all stand and high five one another. They all give me small bows, but Tae picks me up in a tight bearhug. Jungkook playfully hits Tae, but he makes sure to create space between Tae and I. It was so cute seeing the small things that gave away Jungkook for being the jealous type.

Once all my things are in the second guest room, I make my way to the living room where all the guys have gathered. Even Martin is in there speaking to Yoongi and RM about the music business. All I could do is hope they weren't coming up with anymore crazy ideas. This trip to Korea had enough surprises to last me a lifetime.

Jin makes his way into the kitchen and motions for me to follow him. I slip away while all the members gather around their TV to watch Jungkook play a game against Tae.

"Jess, I figured you might want to learn how to cook Jungkook's favorite food. If you're going to continue a relationship after your tour here, he'll definitely want you to cook for him. He can cook too, but you know how the saying goes: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

I blush slightly. "Of course, thank you. Let's get to it!"

After dinner, we all gather in the living room again. Tae and Jungkook continue their match they started before dinner and we all watch together. As the night progresses, the members and Martin all leave the room one by one. Jimin and I are the last ones left in the living room. I take the opportunity to ask him a question that has been lingering in my head all day.

"Jimin Oppa?"

He smiles at me warmly. "Just Oppa. What's up?"

I bite my lip, but I decide to just blurt out the question. "Is Jungkook faking his feelings for me? Is it all for the cameras?"

He bursts into laughter and I can't help but to feel silly now. He notices my sulking and stops his laughing almost immediately. "Jess, nobody in BTS is faking the way they feel about you. Now I mean, we do have to ham up the romance while filming—that's a no-brainer. But what I mean is, we all have a certain way we feel about you. Some members have a crush on you, other members just want to be your friend. Some are just huge fans of yours and want to collab. I think you can guess which category Jungkook falls in."

I shake my head. "I don't. That's why I'm asking."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course he really likes you! Jungkook doesn't let people in unless it's a BTS member. Yet on day one, he was completely himself. Since then, you're all he talks about. Promise!"

I nod, finally satisfied with his answer. "Thanks. I had a conversation with Seokjin Oppa and it really got me thinking."

"Don't listen to him, he's really bad at wording things and making people feel better." Jimin winks.

After an hour of chatting, Jimin and I both stand and make our way to our bedrooms. Once I'm in bed, I can't help but smile.

Jungkook really likes me.

And I really like him.


	9. Singularity

[I'm sure you guys have seen the new video, Singularity! I LOVED it! Taehyung is my bias (I know it's weird cus our character is falling for JK) so I wanted to dedicate a chapter to our character spending the day with him as he watches the reactions of fans from around the world! If you haven't seen the video, check it out! He might be your new bias wrecker though, you've been warned!]

TAEHYUNG

I wake up in the morning and make my way to the kitchen. Martin and I had decided we'd try to wake up before the members and make them all breakfast but when I get there, Jin has already beat me to it. He is cooking while Jimin sits on the counter next to the stove, watching every one of Jin's movements. They're so focused on the task at hand, they don't even notice when I walk in. I clear my throat, and they finally look up. Jimin smiles and springs off the counter.

"Jess!"

I return the smile as he embraces me warmly. "Oppa!"

We sit at the table and one by one, the members make their way to the kitchen to see what the smell is. All the members, except for Taehyung. Martin is scrolling through his phone and every once in a while, he shows something to RM. In fact, I notice they're both scrolling through their phones. I lean over to JK who is still trying to wake up. His head is on the table and he can barely keep his eyes open.

"Jungkook Oppa, where is Taehyung?"

JK slightly lifts his head and looks around the table. He shrugs and puts his head back on the table. "We released a new video today, and V Hyung is the star. He was probably up late."

Jimin nods as I notice he's been listening to our conversation. "I spoke to him last night. He was so nervous, he couldn't sleep! I told him not to worry—he has a great voice. He just wants ARMY to be proud of what we put out. We're even getting the day off from filming because of the video's release."

Jin interrupts. "Jess, why don't you go wake him? I think he'll feel better if you talk to him—he's a huge fan of yours."

JK suddenly sits up and is wide awake compared to when I tried speaking to him earlier. Everyone teases him and I take the opportunity to slip away from the group.

When I get to his door, I find it's already cracked open. I peek inside and see Tae scrolling through his phone like RM and Martin were.

"Taehyung Oppa?"

He looks up and seems surprised to see me. "Jess! What're you doing here?"

I blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you like this bu-"

He shakes his head. "No, of course I don't mind that you're here with me. I enjoy your company. I'm just surprised."

"Jin just finished up breakfast and wanted me to come get you. Everyone is already downstairs, they figured you'd still be asleep. I heard you were up late last night."

He nods. "I was. Jimin and I just sat in the living room talking for hours after everyone went to bed. We released the trailer for our new album and I was just really nervous about it. Jimin was reading all the comments to me because I was too scared to read them myself. I don't like disappointing ARMY."

"Show me! I'll give you an honest opinion on the video!"

Taehyung smiles. "You are part of the ARMY. How do I know you won't just say you like it because it's our video?"

I stick my pinky out to him. "I promise I'll give you my honest opinion!"

He hooks his pinky with mine. "Fine. I'm gonna hold you to that!"

After the video…

I must remind myself to breathe.

Taehyung stares at me with expecting eyes. My jaw is on the floor and I'm surprised I don't have drool coming out of my mouth.

"So? What did you think? Was it ok? Do you think fans will be satisfied?"

"Oppa, that video was incredible! You executed the choreography perfectly! You're singing was amazing, I just want to hear this over and over again! Honestly, you really did a great job! However, I think ARMY will not be satisfied—they'll want more! In fact, let's check out what everyone is saying!"

Tae looks nervous, but he scoots closer to me and we scroll through all the comments together. He blushes and almost squeals as he reads Korean comments to me and I read the English ones to him. We're both practically jumping out of our seats with excitement. Before we know it, an hour goes by and we're still going through all social media platforms to hear people's opinions.

There's a knock on the door that snaps Tae and I back into reality and away from the cloud ARMY's comments put us on. JK is leaning on the door frame and doesn't look pleased with seeing us together.

"The food got cold. We saved you guys a plate."

I blush. When Tae notices, he puts an arm around me and smiles widely. JK shifts his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Jungkookie! Have you read what people are saying about the song? I think we should all go out to dinner tonight to celebrate! What are you in the mood for, Jagi?"

He gives me a small wink as JK scoffs.

I gulp. "Um, I don't know. I love meat, and I know all the guys enjoy it as well."

Tae claps his hands together and runs out the room. "It's settled! We're all going out tonight!"

During dinner, JK sits on my right side and Tae sits on my left side. They're both fighting for my attention, and I can't help but feel a little embarrassed. I try to give them both my attention, but because Tae is so excited about his video, I wind up giving him all my attention. JK is visibly annoyed, but I can't help it—it's Tae's big night!

RM makes a speech, and the members get on the V Live app to document their celebration. When the camera is on him, JK is lively. As soon as the camera is not on him, he goes back to sulking. The members are all excited to show off that I am joining them for dinner. After saying thank you to all their fans, the members get off the app and we all go back to enjoying the meal and congratulating Tae.

Once we're all back at the dorms, Tae grabs my hand and we make our way to his room again. RM is his roommate and he follows behind us awkwardly. I sit on Tae's bed as he fidgets with the television and puts his video on again. Instead of watching the video, he continues to look through the comments on it. RM rolls his eyes.

"Tae, you've been looking at these comments all day. Don't you think Jess is tired of it?"

Tae looks over to me. "Oh, are you tired of it? I'm sorry, I should have asked."

I shake my head. "Of course not! Whenever I release new music, my team and I are stuck around the television like this all day."

RM walks out the door. "No way, she's just being polite! I'll be with Yoongi in the living room if you guys need me!"

With RM gone, V looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Jess. Let's watch something else. Let's just spend the night watching movies to celebrate. I'll even go get us some snacks. How does that sound?"

I smile and grab his hand. "Oppa, don't worry! Whatever we do to celebrate, I'll have fun!"

Tae and I make our way to a corner market and walk down the small aisles looking for snacks. We both grab sodas and an assortment of chips and sweets. Tae grabs a few of the members' favorite snacks. When I put my things on the counter to pay, Tae drops his things on the counter and playfully pushes me out of the way.

"Tae! What the hell?"

He slides his card through the machine to pay for our things with a giggle. "Let me pay! I dragged you out here, let me do something nice for you!"

I roll my eyes. "I owe you next time."

He laughs and grabs our bags. "Whatever, let's get back to the dorms before we get recognized!"

Back at the dorms, Tae and I wrap ourselves up in blankets and gather around the television in the room. Tae sits on the floor and lets me take the bed. When I mentioned I hadn't seen his favorite movie, Tae puts it on for me and we stuff our faces with the snacks he got for us.

After watching movies for three hours, Tae and I are practically falling asleep. It is passed midnight and we all have filming early in the morning. Tae is laying on the floor next to the bed just a few feet away from me. He raises a hand over the mattress and offers it to me. I take it, and I can hear him let out a huge breath.

"Jess, I was so nervous about today. You know we have a lot on our plate with how big our fandom is. It really is an army, and we have a lot of people to please! Thank you so much for spending the day with me and letting me indulge in the positive comments today. I didn't mean to be a show off or bore you, I apologize."

I squeeze his hand. "Don't start that up again. I really didn't mind. The only way to get rid of all those nerves is to face the critics. You did a great job, even all the members say so! If you're gonna believe anyone, it must be the members! They wouldn't lie to you, Oppa."

He suddenly sits up and rests his chin on the mattress. He was still holding onto my hand, so he put it on his head and closed his eyes. I hesitantly ran my fingers through his soft hair. His breathing became slower and I also closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

RM

Jimin opens the door and motions for me to walk in before the other members. I smile.

"Thank you, Oppa. You're such a gentleman."

Jimin winks at the guys and they all groan. I can't help but laugh as we walk into the studio. The dates are coming closer to an end and I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I've only known them for a few days and they were already some of my closest friends.

Today, our date is unusually late. While most dates were set in the afternoon ending with dinner, this date was starting close to dinner time. The sun was starting to come down and I was starting to feel uneasy.

After hair and makeup, we all meet on the set we will film the intro at. While we wait for the crew members to finish up their briefing, I notice Jungkook has not given me any attention today. He must have seen me asleep in Tae's bed this morning. But I fell asleep there, it wasn't on purpose! Besides, Tae left the room and spent the night in what is supposed to be my room. I bite my lip as I rack my brain for a way to bring up the situation to Jungkook.

Jimin waves a hand in front of my eyes and snaps me out of my thoughts. "Jess? Are you ok?"

"I think JK is mad at me…"

He smirked. "Of course he is. We all could tell from a mile away. Besides, he might've gone on a long, angry rant this morning before you woke up. We couldn't get him to shut up at breakfast. We all were praying you would wake up already."

"Oh no."

"Jess, don't worry. Tae knows how you feel about Kookie. I'm sure he'll speak to JK for you to clear the air."

I nod. "You think so?"

He shrugs. "He is competitive, though. They both are. This might turn into a battle to the death."

I hit Jimin's arm and he laughs loudly. Finally, we're all gathered to begin filming. Today, I am wearing blue jeans with a white T-shirt and red converse. My hair is down with beachy curls throughout. The guys are all wearing simple outfits as well.

Jimin smirks after eyeing my outfit. "I think we all know who she's going on a date with today."

 **LATER**

RM opens the car door for me and copies Jimin's motions when he opened the door for me earlier. I can't help but giggle. Once we're both inside, the driver takes us to our date destination. Since RM is an outdoorsy guy, I imagine we're going to have an active day."

Just thirty minutes later we are in an empty park. RM and I get out of the car. It peels off almost as soon as we shut our doors. We begin to walk to some nearby benches when RM notices a large red heart on one of the trees leading down a flower-filled path. We jog over to it and notice some writing on the heart.

RM reads the note left for us but he hides it from me. He finally begins to read. "Just follow the hearts to get to your destination! Quick, the sun is going to set soon!"

We make our way down the dirt path. It was outlined by beautiful flowers of all different colors. RM and I stopped whenever we saw a flower we liked to take a picture with it. At one point, RM picks a flower and tucks it in my hair.

As the sun set and the sky got darker, RM noticed lights further down the path. The lights were hanging all along three edges of a pergola. On the opposite side, there was some sort of white canvas strung up between two trees. My jaw drops to the floor.

"RM! That is so beautiful!"

He nods, his jaw also on the floor. "Quick, let's run over there! Let's take a lot of pictures, too!"

We jog over to the middle of a meadow where the date has been set up. The place is lit by fake candles and twinkle lights. RM grabs my hand and walks me to the white plush beanie bag under the pergola. In front of us was a table that held a ton of junk food and typical movie snacks. A silver remote and a stack of DVDs were just off to the side from the snacks. Right above our head was a projector hooked onto a generator far away from us so the noise wouldn't disturb us. RM turns on the projector and we begin to look through all the DVDs. Once we agree on a movie, we pop it in and start watching Train to Busan.

Once the movie is over, members from the crew move away our snacks and replace them with plates full of different meats and veggies. RM and I quickly dig in and even feed each other small bites of food. The cameras back away one by one so we can have our private dinner time.

"Jess, this is honestly the best date I've ever been on! A beautiful spot, a beautiful girl and great food. What more could you ask for?"

I blush. "I agree. It's too bad it's all in front of cameras, though."

"Are you coming onto me?"

My eyes bulge. "What?!"

He bursts into laughter. "I'm kidding! I know that's not how you meant it! It's too bad our best date ever was just something we did for a show."

I sigh. "You had me there for a second!"

We continue to chit chat and feast. Once we both feel like we're going to explode, RM stands and offers me a hand. Once we're both standing, we make our way back up the path where we were dropped off earlier. A car is already waiting for us and RM makes his final speech to me for the cameras. We are forced to do the scene over and over again because RM and I can't help but laugh when he begins his 'confession' to me. Maybe we shouldn't pursue an acting career.

Once the cameras stop rolling, RM and I get into the same car and drive off to the dorms.


	11. Chapter 11

This morning at the dorms is more quiet than usual. Breakfast has already been made and is set out on the table. I raise an eyebrow and make my way to Martin's room across the hall from JK's room. Right as I'm about to knock, Jimin steps out of the room. Right behind him is V, who just brushes passed me without even looking at me. Jimin sighs.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

Jimin keeps his eyes on the floor. "Um. Not exactly."

"What's going on?"

Jimin shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, it's nothing serious. Tae and Kookie had an argument while I was making breakfast and I asked them to move it to JK's room so they wouldn't wake everyone up. When I came to check on them, the argument got more personal and I stuck around to help mediate the situation. I don't think I did a very good job, though. They're both still mad."

I bite my lip. "Oppa, does this have anything to do with Tae and I spending the night together? Is that what the argument was about?"

Jimin rolls his eyes playfully. "Stop, Jess. Come to the kitchen to eat. I'll round up the other members and we'll get our day started."

Everyone except JK is at the table eating breakfast. Nobody mentions his absence, so I pretend not to notice as well. Tae seems to be in a good mood, considering the morning he had. He and Yoongi are laughing and talking amongst themselves about nothing in particular. Their eyes wander to my end of the table on occasion, but I pretend not to notice.

After the dishes are all cleaned up, I make my way to JK's room. Before I could even knock on the door, it swings open and reveals Jungkook on the other side. We both jump back in surprise.

"Jess."

I gulp. "Oppa. You weren't at breakfast today."

He nods. "I thought Tae would keep you busy and you wouldn't notice."

He tries to walk passed me, but I can't let the conversation end like this. "Jungkook Oppa!" He suddenly stops. I can't see his face, but his shoulders are high up and tense. I bite my lip. I continue. "I don't know what you think is going on here, but nothing happened between Tae and I. Honestly, I didn't even know you were actually interested in me. I thought all the extra attention you gave me was something for the cameras or a plot to make me choose you at the end of filming."

JK's shoulders look even more tense. He looks over his shoulder, but his hair blocks his eyes. "How could you say that? Do you honestly believe that?"

I stay quiet.

He finally turns all the way to look at me. "Look, I know nothing happened. Tae respects you and me too much to try something. He knows I like you; he wouldn't dare pursue you without at least giving me a heads up first. Which is what happened today. I assume Jimin told you what happened this morning? I heard your voice outside my door this morning after he and Tae left."

I nod.

"Great." He sighs. "Tae just wanted to let me know he has strong feelings for you. I knew he had a crush, I just didn't think it was this serious. He said he wasn't going to give up on you so easily. At first I wasn't worried, but after everything you just said…I guess I have to step up my game to make sure you choose me at the end of all this."

Before I can say anything else, JK is in the kitchen picking at the plate of food we saved for him. I make my way to my room and on the bed waiting for me is Taehyung. I take a deep breath as I walk inside. He's deeply interested in a book he plucked off from the shelf above the bed. He doesn't even notice me walk in. I clear my throat. Tae finally takes his eyes away from the book and looks up at me. I smile.

"I honestly didn't know those books actually had stories in them. The room was already furnished when we moved in. I thought the pages were all blank and the books were just decoration. This is actually pretty interesting."

"Tae, not to be rude, but why are you here? Its been kind of a rough morning."

He nods. "Yeah, I figured Jimin spoke to you. I wanted to tell you this on my own timing, but with the dates coming to an end, I guess I should move a little quicker."

"Tae."

"Jess, I like you, ok? I want to pursue something more once the filming is over. Jimin told me you felt the relationship with JK was something just for the cameras and—"

"Wait. Jimin told you?"

His eyes widen. "Was he not supposed to?"

I sigh, annoyed. "Tae—"

He raises a finger to his lips. I obey.

"Kookie actually agreed to let me take you on a date. If you're ok with it, that is. After all the dates are filmed, we want to take you on private dates. Whoever you like at the end of the date, you stay with them."

All I can do is blink. I pick up my jaw off the floor. "Tae, this is too much! I like you both a lot but—"

"Just think about it! Remember the day we had after Singularity was released? Remember how much fun we had that day, just you and I? And all we did was sit around and watch movies! Has JK taken the time to pull you aside and spend a day with you? Maybe it really is all for the cameras, when it comes to him anyway. Just think about it, ok?"

I try hiding my face with my hands, but Tae grabs my wrists and pulls my arms down to my side. He caresses his fingers up and down my arms as he brings his lips to my ear. "You won't regret picking me, I promise. Just think about it, you have plenty of time."

And with that, Tae leaves the room. When I turn to watch him walk out, JK is at the door biting his lip. Tae pushes passed him and JK almost seems to snarl at Tae. Before I can say anything, JK smiles sheepishly.

"Like I said. I just have to try harder."


	12. Chapter 12

This morning, I decide to grab my things and stay at a hotel for the night. Martin joins me without asking why we were leaving without saying goodbye to the boys. Although we couldn't stand each other most of the time, we followed one another blindly and with complete trust. I wouldn't have come to South Korea had I not trusted Martin.

Just as we're about to open the front door, Jimin comes out of his room and into the common area. He's rubbing his eyes and making his way to the kitchen and almost doesn't see us standing there. When he finally notices us, he takes a moment to look us over. Seeing us holding our bags and a folded up note on the table, his sleepy dazed look has vanished.

"Jess, what's going on? Did something happen between you and Kookie? Or Taehyung? Are you leaving?"

I guess one of the guys talked to him about the situation going on between the guys and I. "No, Jimin. Everyone has been great to me. I think it'd just be best if I left for the day. Let some tension brush off. Once that happens, I think I'll feel more comfortable here and maybe we can come back. Assuming you're all ok with that."

He nods. "We'll miss having you guys here, but I'm sure it'll only be for today. I think that might be a good idea. I don't know what kind of mood those guys will be in when they wake up."

"Thanks, Jimin. And tell the guys I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, I just couldn't face them. I'll see you all at the studio for today's filming."

Jimin hugs me and walks Martin and I out.

Not long after Martin and I are settled into our new hotel do I start receiving texts from both Tae and Jungkook. They both apologize profusely if they made me feel uncomfortable. They both have also agreed to lay off the flirting for the remainder of our filming time. However, both still wanted a real date after the ones for the show were over. I ignore the messages and decide to have my hair and makeup done at the hotel instead of the studio. Now that BTS and I had become friends, the guys would often share a hair and makeup station with me and our wardrobe would be separate. Because of this, I decide it's for the best. Martin still doesn't question anything going on and I just assume he knows what has happened.

Just like Martin, my crew acts as if this sudden change isn't weird. Just two days ago the guys and I were inseparable. Now I'm not even getting my hair done with them.

Once my look is done, Martin and I make our way to the studio with just two assistants for any touchups we may need during filming. Today they gave me beach curls and very minimum makeup for a natural look. I am wearing a yellow dress that stops just above my knees and a thin brown belt hugs my waist. I pair it off with brown heels with thick straps at the toes and ankles.

Right as we pull up to the back entrance, Tae and JK are standing outside. Their hand gestures and facial expressions makes their discussion seem serious. My face instantly flushes as I now realize I have to pass by them in order to get inside. I gulp. Martin seems to notice and tells me to stay behind a few beats while he walked inside the building. I do as I'm told.

Martin steps out of the car and quickly closes the door as if to hide me. The guys see him and they all bow to one another. Martin walks into the building without saying another word to them. Tae and JK look to my car and I'm so glad the windows are tinted. They exchange a few words before finally making their way into the building as well. I take the opportunity to make my way into the building as well.

Once inside, my team heads straight to the studio to film the next date's introduction. The guys all come in one by one and keep distance between us. JK and Tae come in together and barely even acknowledge my presence. Even Tae Min notices the awkwardness between all of us.

"Jungkookie, Jess! Did you two have a fight? Why is he not drooling over you like he usually does?" He laughs loudly, but when he notices the rest of us shifting around awkwardly, he bites his lip and doesn't press on the matter.

We have finished filming our introduction and we make our way for a wardrobe change before leaving again. Tae Min told us we should really dress up for tonight's date and I can't help but feel a little excited despite all the madness going on. My crew changes me into a long, beautiful red satin dress with a long slit to show off my leg. My eyelashes are more dramatic and my nude lipstick is changed for a deep red shade.

After our wardrobe change, I meet Jimin at the car that will take us to our next date. However, instead of a regular car, Jimin and I are picked up in a sleek black luxury car. Jimin is given the keys. All we can do is stare at the car with our jaws on the floor. Tae Min steps forward and laughs.

"Where you guys are going, you need to go all out! Jimin, we hope you can handle this car!"

He nods. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to drive this beast!"

Jimin opens my car door and makes his way to the driver side of the car. Once we're both inside, we peel off to the destination already entered into the GPS. I can't help but feel a little jealous that Jimin gets to drive such a fancy car.

As if he read my mind, Jimin smiles at me. "Don't worry, Jess. I'll ask the staff to let you drive it around a bit after we finish filming. It can be a small addition to our private time on the date."

After a short drive, Jimin pulls into a long driveway up into a mountainous are full of trees and high grass. At the top of the driveway is a mansion with large windows. A fountain spouts just in front of the mansion decorated in beautiful flowers. Jimin opens my car door and holds my hand to help me up the stairs and into the foyer. My heart is in my throat as Jimin and I follow a trail of rose petals that lead into a grand ballroom. A crystal chandelier hangs in the middle of the room and a quartet is off to the side with classical instruments.

Jimin smiles warmly as he offers me his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I giggle nervously. "Me? Dance? I don't think so."

He grabs my wrist anyways and pulls me to my feet in one quick motion, grabbing my waist and pulling me in to dance. He awkwardly places my arms around his neck while his go on my hips. The song is slow, and we sway back and forth slowly. My gown brushes along the floor and he's careful to make sure his feet don't get tangled up in it. At first, it's awkward and I step on his toes repeatedly. I apologize constantly, yet he just laughs and tells me to let him lead. When I finally learn to let go, the dancing is much smoother, and I no longer step on his feet.

I can't help but feel guilty being on this date with everything going on. Jimin, always observant, notices right away and brings his forehead down to mine. He keeps his eyes on the floor while he speaks softly so the cameras can't pick up what we're saying, but still looks romantic enough for the viewers.

"Jess, something on your mind?"

I nod.

"Tae and JK?"

I nod again.

He sighs softly. "What exactly happened? Tae said he was going to beat JK, and all Kookie said was 'I have to try harder' and walked away."

"Tae has feelings for me. Both the guys want to take me on a private date once filming is over, and I can choose who I want to be with at the end of it all."

"Well that should be easy, right? I mean, you like JK, right? You guys have been inseparable since day one!"

I bite my lip. When I don't answer right away, Jimin's eyes shoot up to look at me.

"It's complicated…"

Jimin pulls away suddenly, but he plays it off by spinning me around. He brings me back into our embrace. "What does that mean? Tae might actually have a chance?"

"At first, I really was crazy about JK! I only went along with the idea of this show just so I could go on a date with him. But after Singularity was released and I spent the day with Tae, we became close. I learned so much about him. With Jungkook, I only know 'Jungkook of BTS.' He hasn't let me in much since our first date. But Tae, he lets me in. He's not afraid to be himself around me and vice versa. I might've fallen for him, too."

Jimin sighs again. "I thought this would happen. The night before Singularity was released, when we stayed up late talking, he mentioned he'd pursue you. I advised him not to because in the end, he'd just wind up confusing you. I guess he didn't take my advice."

Once the music is over, the quarter makes their way out of the room and in comes six BTS members carrying a white marble table. Behind them is a few members from the film crew with white dining chairs. They all set up the dinner for us and the guys all tease JK for getting distracted by the way I look. I notice his gaze on me while he sets up the table, but I pretend not to. Once everything has been set up, the members all bow and leave the room with the cameras.

Jimin takes my hand as he pulls out a chair for me. Once we're settled in, we look over all the food that was set up for us to enjoy. I lick my lips as I try to decide where to begin.

Jimin notices me and laughs. "I recommend you start with something not so heavy. You don't want to get full before you get to try everything!"

I blush, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I think you're right. Maybe I shouldn't start with the meat like I always do. I love meat!"

He nods. "The guys you've gone on a date have mentioned it. They say that's essentially all you eat on the dates."

Now I'm sure my face is bright red with embarrassment. Regardless, I enjoy all the food until my stomach has almost doubled in size. When we've both had our fill, we lean back on the couch. Jimin stares at me and I can't seem to shake his gaze away from me.

I finally decide to ask what the deal is. "Jimin?"

He raises his eyebrows.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He smiles. "Sorry, I just can't believe you're the same girl that walks around the dorm with dried drool on her chin and messy hair in the morning."

"Jimin!"

He laughs. "I didn't mean to be rude! I think it's cute. What I mean is, you look beautiful tonight. I think this is the most dressed up you've ever had to be on one of the dates. I'm glad I got to be the one to take you out with this gown. Honestly, you really look amazing!"

"Thank you. I was a little unsure about the whole thing—it felt a bit too much. But if you like it, then I'm glad."

"I love it."


	13. Update

Hey guys! Just wanted all of you to know that I'm thinking of making separate stories with each member once we finish up all 7 dates of this story. Let me know what you guys think. These new stories will not be like this one. Have you seen those 'imagine' videos that are like "Imagine Taehyung as your boyfriend" on YouTube? That's the kind of individual stories I want to do. If enough people say they like the idea, I'll do it! Message me or leave a comment on this story to let me know what you all think.

Another thing! I have a lot I want to do with this story still, and I am super motivated to share it all with you guys. So I might be updating this story multiple times a month till we get to the conclusion of this story. Hope that's OK with all of you!

Thanks for following the story, I've loved reading all the feedback and excitement you all have to finally know how all this ends. And thanks for hanging in there when I'd take months to update this fanfic.

Anyway, thanks again, and don't forget to let me know what you all think of the individual stories!


	14. Chapter 13

I'm back at the dorms this morning after some much needed convincing from Jimin. After our date ended, he asked to drive me back to the hotel I was staying in. We spoke about the love triangle between Tae, Jk, and I. He made me realize I was going to face them eventually, might as well rip the band-aid now.

Jin is helping me bring my bags into my room when RM passes by. He smiles when he sees me. "Jess, you're back!"

I smile sheepishly. "Jimin is very convincing."

Namjoon smiles and pulls me aside from the commotion of the guys all helping me move my stuff back into the dorms. "Hey, I know you've been stressed with this whole 'love triangle' thing. Let me and some of the other guys take you out. You need to step away from the drama, we think. Come on, it'll be fun to just sit around and hang out!"

"Yeah, let's do it! I haven't had much alone time with anyone outside of the maknae line. Who were you thinking of bringing along with us?"

"The whole rap line, if Yoongi decides to come out. Maybe even Jin Hyung. Does it sound like a good group?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, we'll all meet here in the lounging area around five."

 **Later**

I look myself over in the mirror one last time. I am wearing a black jumpsuit with a deep neckline supported by thin straps. I accessorize with a gold necklace and pair the look with gray pumps. My hair is in loose curls and I keep my makeup minimal. Satisfied with my look, I head to the common area. Already waiting for me on the couches is RM, Jhope, Jin, and even Yoongi. Yoongi looks like he's falling asleep and I can't help but feel incredibly thankful to have these guys as my friends. Even with their busy schedules and lack of energy, they make time to help _me_ relax.

They are all speaking amongst themselves while scrolling through their phones. When none of them seem to notice me, I clear my throat. They all finally look up.

"Jess!" Jhope begins. "You look great!"

I blush. "Thank you, Hobi."

RM stands. "Alright guys, let's get the night started!"

We arrive at a lavish nightclub. Outside are beautiful people admiring beautiful cars. Photographers are all kept behind red velvet ropes, away from all the celebrities and wealthy people. When we climb out of the luxury SUV, all cameras are immediately pointed to us. The flashing lights daze me and I need to hold onto Jhope to help guide me to the entrance of the nightclub. We are given entrance immediately and skip the long line to get inside.

When I step inside, I am immediately floored by how amazing the place is. There is a large dancefloor in the center of the club. At each corner is a large glass pillar that reaches to the ceiling. Each glass pillar contains hundreds of different fishes. The blue glow from the tanks provide the lounging areas ambient lighting. The lounging areas all contain red sofas with a white table in the middle. Each table has a small candle that gives a warm lighting. Separating each section was crystal curtains that stretched from the ceilings to the ground. Over the dancefloor was a circular chandeilar covered in crystals.

RM walks to a table and we all follow close behind. As we walk, I can't help but notice all eyes are on us. RM puts his hand on the small of my back and pushes me forward when he notices how nervous I am getting with all the attention. We all sit down in an area away from all the flashing cameras. I sit between Yoongi and RM. Yoongi is on his phone, almost uninterested in the night we were having. Jhope and Jin are fooling around and dancing in their seats. Jhope looks over at me.

"Jess, do you want to dance?"

I shake my head. "I'm too clumsy! Besides, I don't know how to dance!"

Jin stands up and takes my hand. "Neither do I, but let's go! You're with the best dancer of BTS, he'll show us how to dance!"

I bite my lip. Yoongi finally puts down his phone and stands up as well. "I'm headed to the bar to grab some drinks. Jess, come with me?"

Without hesitation, I stand and join Yoongi. Jhope and Jin make their way to the dancefloor and leave RM at the table talking to a woman who randomly approached him. Supposably she was the daughter of a very important record label owner.

Yoongi walks next to me with his hands in his jacket's pockets. Without saying a word, the crowd moves out of his way to let us through. He seemed so cool, the way he was able to walk through the crowds so easily. His aura alone got people's attention.

When we reach the bar, Yoongi and I take a seat on black leather bar stools. He orders us drinks and eyes me as he sips his. His eyes makes me blush, and I have to ask what's on his mind.

"Yoongi? Do I have something on my face?"

He shakes his head. "No. I was just looking at you. I can see why our youngest members are so into you-you're beautiful."

I gulp. "Um. Thanks."

He gives me a small smile. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. You're stressed enough, you don't need a third guy thrown into the mix. Drink."

I practically gulp down my drink. The alcohol burns, but it immediately makes me feel a little more relaxed. Yoongi orders another round of drinks, and I slam that one down, too. RM suddenly joins us, and now all three of us are taking shots and drinking at the bar. After four shots, I join Jhope on the dancefloor. I feel like a fool and I know I look like one too, but the alcohol makes me ignore those feelings and I continue to have fun.

Once we're all danced out, Jhope walks me over to the lounging area where all the guys are gathered. Jin, as the oldest member, makes sure we're all hydrated. He is the only one not drinking and I almost feel bad that he has to take care of us.

As we're all getting settled in, different employees come in and out of our private space. They bring in food and drinks and we all dig in. Once we've all had our fill, we sit back and start to talk.

"Jess, how have you been holding up at the dorms? I know it's your first day back, but have you gotten a chance to talk to Tae or JK yet?" Jin asks.

I shrug. "No, they weren't home all day. I've been meaning to speak to them. I just want to go back to how we used to be before all this mess went down. I miss them a lot."

RM nods. "I know they've been talking about you a lot lately—or at least Tae has. He really likes you, Jess. I hope you choose him."

Yoongi shakes his head. "JK has been talking to me a lot about you. You're literally all that kid thinks about. I think you should go after him."

Jin interjects. "How would they even work out? Jess still has her career to worry about in the US. Bangtan still needs the maknaes here in Korea. What will you do, Jess?"

I gulp.

Jhope notices how uncomfortable I'm getting with the conversation and interrupts. "Guys, we took her out to get her mind _off_ of the drama with the two maknaes. Let's not bother her with anymore of these questions and let's have some fun!"

The guys all apologize immediately. Once they're all convinced I've accepted their apologies, everyone except Jin and i go back to the dance floor or bar. I pick at some of the finger foods left by the guys. Jin watches me intently.

"Jess, I'm sorry, but the question I asked is kind of important. At the end of it all, if you choose either one of the guys, how will you make it work? You each have something going on in your home countries. You shouldn't throw away your whole career just to be with one another."

I nod. "I get it Jin. And although I'm grateful for your concern, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He bites his lip, but ultimately nods. "I'm sorry. Let's go have some fun."

"Yeah."

We go back onto the dance floor, and we stay there the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 14

Jhope walks slowly down the hall, holding his head as he sits with the rest of us at the table for breakfast. After last night's activities, Jhope and RM were suffering from hangovers. Yoongi and I didn't drink nearly as much as they did and we avoided the dreaded hangover.

Noticeably absent from the table was Tae and JK. Ever since I came back to the dorms, those two kept their distance from me. They were never around whenever the rest of us got together and I couldn't help but feel a little sad. All the guys have become my closest friends and I hated not being around all of them.

Jimin seemed to read my mind. "Jess, we can always drag them out of their rooms. Just say the word and we'll get them out here for you."

I smile. "No, thank you, Jimin. I just hate that I'm responsible for all this."

Yoongi shakes his head. "Not your fault these guys have a crush on you. You can't help that you're beautiful."

I blush and Jimin's jaw is on the floor. "Did you just say that?" Jimin asks.

Suddenly, Tae walks into the room and takes a seat at the table across from me. I smile at him, and he returns it warmly.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I couldn't. Jimin told me you were going out with these guys, and knowing how they like to drink, I was up all night worrying about you. JK was too. I think he even went down to the lounge and kept an eye on you from a distance to make sure you were safe."

"Wait, what? JK was at the lounge?"

Tae yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily. "Yup."

JK walks into the room as well and sits at the head of the table to my right. He rests his head on the table and closes his eyes. Almost instantly, he falls asleep and Jin must shake him awake to make him eat his breakfast.

Yoongi watches JK eat. When he notices Yoongi's stare, JK stops eating. "Something on your mind?"

"You seem cranky today. Was it because you were up all night with us at the lounge?"

The sleepiness suddenly leaves JK's body. "What?"

"Tae told us. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to Jess. I like to drink, sure, but I know one of us must be responsible and keep Jess safe. Don't doubt me again, got it?"

JK gulps. "Got it."

Today's date will take place at the dorms' dance practice room. I can't help but fangirl when I walk in. This is the room all their dance practice videos are filmed in, and here I am. Today I am wearing black yoga pants with a white sports bra and comfortable athletic shoes. My hair is up in a ponytail and we decided not to put any makeup on.

Jhope walks into the room and he's looking much better than he did this morning. He has his usual smile on his face and has a pep to his step. As always, his smile is contagious, and I have to return it.

For today's date, Jhope is going to teach me some BTS choreography. At the end I will dance for the other six members, and they will judge me on a scale from 0-10. If I meet the minimum required points, I will choose where and what we will eat. If I don't, Jhope will choose the location.

The date starts with just Jhope, me and the stereo. He decides what song I will learn, and we begin the lessons right away. Repeatedly I stumble over my feet and I continuously make mistakes, but Jhope is patient and gladly gives me pointers to improve my dancing.

"Jess don't be so nervous! Don't overthink, either! We have some of the hardest choreography in K-Pop, I'm surprised you've even made it this far. Don't take this too seriously, we're just having fun. The guys won't be too harsh on their scoring, anyway."

With his positive reinforcements, I quickly catch on to the first half of the choreography. We stop there and summon the guys into the practice room with us. One by one the members file in and take a seat on the floor. I notice one of the show's producers whispering in Jimin's ear and I instantly feel nervous.

Right as Jhope is about to start the music for me, Jimin stands and gets everyone's attention.

"Jhope, I think you should dance along with Jess. Just in case she gets nervous or forgets a step."

Jhope looks over at me, and I shrug. "Why not."

Jhope nods. "Ok, I can do that. Jimin, will you start the music for us?"

He nods and makes his way to the stereo. However, he doesn't start the music when Jhope signals him to. We all look to Jimin in confusion.

"Jhope, you look pretty sweaty. You guys must've been practicing hard."

Jhope looks down at himself. "Yeah, I guess so. Jess is a hard worker. What's your point?"

"I just think, since you're all sweaty, maybe you should take your shirt off. Show off those abs while you cool down. Kill two birds with one stone!"

I blush as the guys all stand and talk over one another. Jhope shakes his head and laughs. "No, I don't think that's necessary."

JK makes his way over to Jimin and pushes him back to where all the guys are gathered. "Jimin, sit down! I'll take over the music. Don't make Jess feel uncomfortable!"

RM chimes in. "You're only objecting to this because you like her!"

Yoongi somehow manages to get everyone to settle down. Once the room is quiet, he looks at me with a sly grin on his face. "Jess?"

I gulp. "Yes?"

"Would it make you uncomfortable if Jhope took his shirt off? Just think of it this way: He's not doing it for you—he's doing it for the fans watching at home."

Jhope's eyes widen. "Don't use ARMY against me."

JK steps in. "Jess, don't listen to them. Let's just get to the dance."

JK's tone is harsh and he's visibly annoyed. We abandon the idea and we begin dancing.

Even though I got a high score from the guys, I ask Jhope to choose what and where we will eat tonight. He chooses ramen in an upscale restaurant. We're led to a private room in the back of the restaurant. The chef comes by and takes us on a tour of the kitchen and even shows us how they cook all the different meats.

We go back into our room and Jhope shows me the menu, explaining everything on it. We both choose spicy ramen, and we dig in as soon as the bowls are placed in front of us. We slurp the noodles up loudly and practically gulp up the broth.

Once we finish eating, the table is cleaned off for us and we sit back to enjoy our private one-on-one part of the date.

Jhope begins the conversation. "You did really well tonight with the choreography. I know dancing isn't your forte, but you killed the dance. You learned much faster than Jin Hyung, that's for sure."

I laugh. "Thanks, Hobi. Thank you so much for having the patience to teach me. I've been having such a good time with all you guys. I'm sad the dates are coming to an end."

"It will be weird not having you at the dorms anymore. I know our maknaes will miss you the most. Maybe even Yoongi will mope around with them once you leave. You only have one member left to go out with. Are you nervous?"

I nod. "Very. I don't know how it'll be. I haven't spent much time with either Tae or JK since Tae confessed his feelings for me."

"Yeah, they've been keeping to themselves a lot lately. Maybe you can talk to them before your date with Tae to make sure there's no hard feelings after you make your choice."

"That's what I'm most afraid of. I don't want to cause a rift in Bangtan."

Jhope shakes his head. "Trust me, it'll take more than a girl to ruin the bond we all have. Besides, they're men. They can handle a little heart break."

I know his words are meant to make me feel better, but my heart aches hearing his words. Jhope seems to notice as he stands and offers me his hand.

We walk to the car, and we do the usual goodbyes for the camera. Jhope runs a finger against my jaw line and pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks for tonight, Hobi. I really had a lot of fun tonight."

"No, thank you, Jess. And I'm sorry about the whole shirt situation with Jimin. I didn't know he was going to do that. I'll make sure I get him when I see him." Jhope winks at me.

He hugs me tightly and places my arms around his neck. He places a soft kiss on my forehead and releases me from our embrace. He opens my car door and watches the car drive off.


	16. Chapter 15

There is soft knocking on my door this morning. I slip into a cardigan and crack the door open just enough to see who is on the other side. I am met with Jimin's warm smile and sparkling eyes. He's blushing slightly, probably embarrassed he is waking me up.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Jess. The guys all thought you might want to be included in the party planning."

I raise an eyebrow. "Party planning? What are we celebrating?"

"You mean who. Taehyung! It's his birthday. Some are going out to find him a gift while the others stay behind and set up. Come to the common area when you're ready!"

"Is it ok if I tag along for the gift searching?"

Jimin shrugs. "Why don't you ask the guys yourself? Everyone is gathered in the common area."

Once I change out of my pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt, I meet with all the members—minus Tae. While all the members are gathered on the couches surrounding the coffee table, JK is sitting on a white barstool behind the couches. When I walk in, he tenses up and turns his attention to his hands in his lap. Always observant, Yoongi notices JK's reaction and saunters over to me. Seeing Yoongi and I sitting together, JK no longer glances in our direction. I sigh softly.

"Don't take it personally, Jess. He's just afraid of me after after I scolded him the other day. He's been so sensitive lately. But I guess I can't blame him. We're all a little overprotective of our favorite girl."

I blush and try hiding it from him—unsuccessfully, of course. He teases me and pinches my cheek.

RM clasps his hands together and gets everyone's attention. "Alright, who still needs to get Taehyungie a gift?"

JK and I raise our hands.

"Ok, you two can come with me to do last minute gift shopping. The rest of you can divvy up the decorating work here. Sound like a plan?"

We all nod.

"Great. JK, go change. Jess, you look great. We'll just wait for him."

LATER

I walk alongside RM while Jungkook stays behind us. All day JK has kept his distance from me. Occasionally, RM will turn around and tease JK about it, but he seems to not be in the mood for jokes. When JK stops at a jewelry display, RM pulls me aside.

"Jess, about this whole love triangle situation…"

I shift awkwardly from one foot to another. "Right…"

"I know you didn't ask to be put in this situation, but everyone can sense the tension between Jungkook and you. I know it's one sided on his part, but do you think you could try talking to him? We want the party tonight to go smoothly and without any awkwardness."

I bite my lip and look over to the jewelry display case where we left JK. He and I make eye contact for a brief second before he awkwardly turns away and wanders through the store. I take a deep breath.

"I can definitely try."

RM smiles and pats my arm reassuringly. "I'll leave you two alone. We all really appreciate this, Jess."

I make my way to Jungkook. When he notices me, his body instantly stiffens and he keeps his eyes on the floor rather than the rack of clothes he is standing in front of. I notice he's holding a small bag and decide to start the conversation with that.

"You already found something for Tae?" I point to the bag.

JK reluctantly looks up and meets my gaze. "Yeah. Tae likes rings. He's always wearing them, so I figured I could contribute to his collection. I'm thinking of getting him a tie as well."

I nod. "I was gonna go with ties, too. Maybe I should change it up and be more original with my gift. What do you think?"

He shrugs. "Whatever you get him, he'll love it. You could get him a piece of lint and he'd say it was the best gift he received. He'll show it off on Twitter with the sappiest caption."

I take a deep breath. "Kookie…"

He also takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been on edge lately. Your date with Taehyung is looming and I'm nervous about the outcome."

"Kookie, no matter the outcome, I don't want this to come between my relationship with you guys or the relationships between you guys. There has been a lot of tension between you and I. You have been keeping your distance from me. I miss how much time you and I used to spend together. I miss you, Kookie."

Sadness immediately fills his eyes. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I just didn't want to overwhelm you or make you feel pressured to choose me. Tae and I both agreed to back off after you left that one day, but I guess I took it too far. Really Jess, I'm sorry. I promise to be a better friend to you."

I smile and throw my arms around him. Although taken aback at first, he returns my embrace and squeezes me gently. He puts his nose on my forehead, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Please believe me when I say I missed you terribly. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting a little jealous every time Jimin got to hug you or even speak to you."

I blush and release my hold on JK. "I'm sorry I threw myself so suddenly."

JK brings his arms down to his side slowly. He smiles at me sheepishly. "Come on, you still need to get Tae something. I'll help you shop for him."

He grabs my hand and we walk off, leaving RM behind us.

END OF PART ONE


	17. Chapter 16

BACK AT THE DORMS

When we get back to the dorms, the common area has been rearranged to have a dining table big enough for everyone to sit and gather. Jin is in the kitchen with Yoongi and Hobi while Jimin sets the table. RM, JK and I make our way to Jimin.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

He nods. "The guys in the kitchen need some help and I need to finish some last-minute decorations. RM, why don't you help us all out by wrapping presents?"

"Yeah, we can't risk having you help out here," JK teases.

RM playfully hits JK. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I get it."

JK laughs and makes his way to the kitchen while RM gathers everyone's gifts and makes his way to his studio. Jimin hands me a pack of balloons and ribbons. After thirty minutes, set up is complete. With just twenty minutes to spare before Tae arrived, Jimin and I sit at the table while everyone else got dressed for the night.

"So, I noticed you and JK seemed more relaxed around each other. What happened while you guys were out? Did you choose him over Tae? You probably shouldn't reveal that tonight. It's Tae's birthday, so maybe you should spare his feelings. I don't mean to be—"

"No, Jimin, we just talked. I told him I missed him and I wanted us to go back to how things were before Tae revealed he had feelings for me. He apologized and we spent the day goofing around and laughing."

Jimin looks relieved. He must've really been worried I was going to hurt Tae tonight. Although it's endearing to see how much they care about one another, my heart breaks knowing I am the cause of their stress.

"I'm glad you guys were able to talk things out. Although, I'm worried about how things will be after you make your decision. I know the guys will pull through it. This isn't the first time they've gotten into it because of a girl—this is just the first time both of them are considering a long-term relationship with someone. Hopefully you're the last girl they fight over, though. We all really like you."

"I'm sorry for stirring up all this drama for you guys. Leave it to me to get everyone worked up."

He rolls his eyes. "Stop apologizing. We all know this is their fault. You didn't ask Tae to catch feelings and you certainly didn't ask to choose between the two of them once filming was over."

I sigh. "I can't believe my time with you guys is almost over. All seven of you have become my closest friends."

Jimin nods. "You're definitely going to be missed. It was nice having a woman in the dorms. You have kept us all on our best behavior. Well, maybe not Tae and JK, but you know what I mean. Anyway, you have really become our dearest friend. Never hesitate to come back—you're always welcome to the dorms. Martin, too."

Just as we are wrapping up the conversation, the front door opens and Tae walks in. Jimin and I spring to our feet. Jimin puts up his index finger as to say 'wait' and walks down the hallway where everyone's rooms are. As Jimin disappears down the hallway, Tae smiles and admires all the decorations.

"You guys did all this?"

I nod. "Some of us went to the store while the rest stayed behind and worked on this. Those of us who went out came back and helped with last minute preparations."

His eyes finally meet my gaze. "I really appreciate you doing this with them."

"Of course, Tae. Anyway, how was the recording session?"

"Our manager got me a cake to make up for having to be in the studio on my birthday."

"Did you make a wish?"

He nods.

"May I ask what you wished for?"

"Normally I would be opposed, but I think that's the only way I can make my wish come true."

I gulp. "What do you mean?"

"I'm telling someone what I wished for, but it won't be you. Sorry, Jess." He pinches my cheek.

As he releases my cheek, the guys all file in with their gifts in hand. Jimin is holding the cake while everyone sings happy birthday. Martin follows the guys into the room with a phone recording everything.

"We're live!" Martin exclaims.

I try to hide before the camera captures me, but Tae grabs my wrist and pulls me to the center of the activity. _I thought my coming to the dorms was supposed to be a secret._

Tae stands behind me and wraps his arms around my neck while placing his chin on my head. "ARMY! Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes. I really appreciate all the love and support you have all sent Bangtan. We are also very happy with the love you have all shown our new friend here. Jess, would you like to say anything?"

I slip out of his grasp to avoid upsetting fans—and Jungkook. "Tae don't use me to hide from the camera! ARMY wants to see you, not me!"

"They want to see us together—THAT'S what they want." Tae winks at me.

 **MIDNIGHT**

There's a soft knock on my door. I ignore the first few knocks. _I must be dreaming_ I thought. However, when the knocks continue, I sleepily open my eyes. It is the middle of the night and I wasn't told of any plans the guys had for Tae's birthday. I stumble out of bed and crack the door open. Just like this morning, Jimin is on the other side.

"Jess, I'm sorry. This wasn't my idea."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's going on Jiminie? Is everybody ok?"

He motions for me to follow him as he disappears down the hall to the common area. Because I am still groggy, I stumble my way down the hall and my vision is still a little blurry. When I am in the common area, there are dozens of tiny warm glows scattered everywhere. I rub my eyes, and with my clearer vision, I am floored by what I see.

There are dozens of candles scattered throughout the room. From where I stand to the center of the common area are red rose petals, and at the end of the trail stands Tae. He is standing where the dining table was earlier that night. The table has been replaced with plush white blankets and fluffy pillows. There is even jazz music playing faintly in the background.

He looks nervous as he shifts awkwardly from one leg to the other. "Jess…"

I blink in response.

He chuckles. "I was hoping it would leave you speechless. I'm sorry I had Jimin wake you. I asked him if he could help me set this all up after you went to bed and we just finished."

I gulp. "Your birthday wish…"

He nods. "Yeah. This is it. If you don't mind staying up a little late, I was hoping you and I could have a movie night with just the two of us. I asked Jimin to make a late-night run for your favorite snacks—I remembered them from that time you and I spent the day together when Singularity was released. If you'd like I can put all this stuff away and you can get back to sleep."

I shake my head. "No, no, don't do that. I would be flattered. I can't believe you went through all this, Tae. It's your birthday—shouldn't I be the one surprising you?"

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me, finally closing the gap between us. He grabs my hand and smiles as he places his nose on my forehead. "Don't be silly. Come, join me on the blankets."

Once we are all settled in for the night, Tae runs his fingers through my hair as we begin the movie. The gentle tossing of my hair puts me in a sleepy haze as I close my eyes. I can hear a soft chuckle coming from Tae as he brings me in closer to him. My head is now resting on his chest and his slow breaths and warmth soothes me even more.

He places a kiss on my forehead and keeps his lips there. "I wish I could keep you like this with me forever…"


	18. Update (04-24 17:07:41)

Sorry I've been MIA from posting! Life has been insane! Shortly after posting the last update, my boyfriend and I found out I'm pregnant! On top of that, I was working two jobs and finally settled on just one. So between working and all the doctors appointments and having my boyfriend move in with me, life has been hectic. However, life is finally settling down and I'm ready to get back into writing and FINALLY finishing this series. Thanks for being patient with me, guys 3


	19. Chapter 19

Tae

I look myself over one more time in the mirror. Martin sits behind me checking his phone as always. I take a deep breath and turn to him. He finally looks up and looks me over.

"What do you think?" I ask.

He nods. "I like it."

"You've been quiet lately. Everything ok?"

He sighs. "Look, this whole thing with Taehyung and Jungkook…I'm nervous about the outcome or how it'll affect the guys. Do you know who you will choose at the end of this? Do you think either of the guys will take your answer without a fight? Is that a realistic expectation?"

"They assured me it won't affect the group."

"Of course they have."

We sit in silence for a few moments before there is a soft knock on my door. Jimin pops his head into the room. "Hey Jessie, are you ready? The guys are all loaded up and your car just pulled in to take you and Martin to the studio."

I nod.

After the usual introduction is filmed, Tae and I are sent in a car to our date's destination. We pull up to a large gate and Tae smiles.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights. I requested this place for our date—I didn't want the producers of the show to have anything to do with it."

Tae comes around to my side of the car and opens my door for me. He grabs my hand and guides me passed the gates and into a carnival. Aside from a few employees working the stands and rides, the place is completely empty. There are flashing lights everywhere and different food trucks and games. Carnival music plays in the background, making the park feel a little livelier and not so empty. Tae looks to me with excitement in his eyes.

"Where should we start?"

I bite my lip and look around quietly. Finally, my eyes stop on a rollercoaster. I point to it. It looks to be the tallest coaster in the park. Go big or go home I guess.

Tae smiles wickedly. "Let's do it."

Of course, the ride is insane. The entire time I scream as Tae laughs at me. Tae puts his hands up and encourages me to do the same. When I do, it feels like I'm flying and I scream even more, making Tae laugh just as much.

After the rollercoaster, Tae and I play a few games to come down from the high of the coaster. He wins a couple stuffed animals for me, one being a blue monkey and another being a pink elephant. As we make our way to a merry-go-round, I see a game booth with a bear that is the same size as I am. My eyes go wide and Tae quickly notices.

"Come on, let's go win you one!"

It's a dart game and Tae wins the bear easily. After winning the bear, Tae points to a bench and tells me to pose with all the stuffed animals. He snaps a few photos of me and smiles warmly as he looks them over. He looks up to me once he finishes looking them over. There's a slight blush to his cheeks and I can't help but blush, too.

"What?" I ask.

"You're beautiful."

My heart jumps to my throat.

Tae reaches his hand to me and brings me to my feet. "Leave the stuffed animals here. Let's get some cotton candy and head to the Ferris wheel. I want to give you the best view before the date ends."

After we get our cones of cotton candy, we make our way to the Ferris wheel. The wheel is lit up with flashing lights which change colors with every flash. The outer part of the circle is covered with soft glowing white lights. When we reach the entrance of the ride, Tae suddenly turns to the ride operator just a few feet away from us. He gives him a thumbs up and the operator nods. Suddenly, the flashing lights stop. When they come back on, the lights are red and become the shape of a heart.

My jaw drops. "Tae…"

He smiles. "Do you like it?"

I can barely even nod. "Tae, this is wonderful. I love it."

With that, the cameras disperse and leave us to our private portion of the date. Tae grabs my hand and leads me to our pod. The entire pod is floor to ceiling windows and allows us to enjoy the view from every angle. He helps me inside and once we're all settled in, Tae gives a thumbs up to the operator and the ride begins. Right when we reach the top of the wheel, the ride stops. We are surrounded by pink light as the sun begins to set. I stand up and stand at the window. From the top of the wheel, we can see the entire carnival and all the twinkling lights from the city.

Tae comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and sets his head on my shoulder. I turn to face him, and his face is so close his breath brushes against my cheeks. He smiles and releases me, taking a step back. I release my breath that I didn't realize I was holding until that moment.

"I was hoping you'd really enjoy this part of the date. It was the hardest part to coordinate."

"I would imagine. Tae, everything about tonight was perfect. Thank you for making me feel like the most special person in the world. I've never felt something like this."

Tae smiles. "That was the goal."


End file.
